Angels Falling
by elayna05
Summary: Umm sorry to anyone but I added chapter 10 well changed it it was the wrong one sorry.There's a gunshooting and one of our HSM character get shot who did? and how will their loved one take It.
1. the shooting

_Okay im not a new writer but im new to writing about high school musical this is my 4 FF_

_well it would be 7th ff but i deleted 2 because of harsh reviews and 3 of them got deleted and if you like gilmore girls check out A christmas Tale. Now this story i got the idea with all these gunshooting stories and a episode of degrassi and one of my old ffs were its about Jess (from gilmore girls) getting shot_

_okay these characters do not belong to me they belong to disney channel and any song you read in this fanfic does not belong to me _

_So here is Angels Falling_

_It was a normal day at east high as the basketball team practiced some drills for a game.But it wasnt so normal that while in the locker room the team hears something that sound like gunshots. ''Coach what is that'' ''um im sure its nothing'' Thats when the gunshot sounds got louder and then a few students screaming. ''okay students thats are out in the hall please report to the nearest room'' ''coach what is up'' ''Boys sit down'' Thats when the whole team hears a slam and 2 students come in both girls. ''Coach Bolton her arm got grazed'' Chad and troy immediately_ _knew the voice was of Sharpay as they went near the scene to see kelsie bleeding a bit by the arm. ''kels are you ok'' ''im fine me and shar were going to the bathroom when we heard gunshots we got out of the bathroom but the guy was like right there he saw me and shot me but the bullet just grazed my arm''. ''Well im getting the bandanges'' Coach said as he walked to his office and then chad spoke up ''im getting jason he's in the shower''.Troy then put a arm around sharpay as she whispered in kelsie's ear as kelsie winced as Coach Bolton added some medicine. ''Troy um we saw Gabriella leaving her chemistry class with tay while we were running from the guy her class was talking loudly and maybe they didnt hear the gun shot'' Troy looked worried as Chad came with zeke and jason the the anouncement came up ''Everyone with glass windows in the classrooms please hurryup and get out of the area and find the nearest exit'' Troy looked over at his dad who was in his office complaining thru the phone as he saw his way to look for Gabi.He then left the locker room looking thru the halls some of the lockers had bullets holes as he ran down the hall trying to find them.Thats when he heard some whimpering noises he walked by to see the young boy holding a gun up his back facing him as Gabriella stood their tears falling from her eyes as taylor stood behind her grabbing her arm.Thats when He saw him almost pull the trigger He knew that he was aiming for gabi.As he ran past him and infront of gabi ready to take a bullet for her and thats when he felt a sharp pain around his stomach and he dropped down to the floor._

_Wow it may not seem to much but i love to write please no flames im really sensitive i deleted 2 ffs because of reviews okay please review_


	2. Cry

_Okay to all my reviewers thanks for the compliments and to 2 of my reviewer _Mondler4EvEr _ and _SVU101_ i do know what you guys are talking about and i really tried to do what you say in this chapter so thanks and again thanks and its great to have review from 4 awsome writers like the 2 i mentioned and these 2 _dancerlittle_ and _peachie1st _ well here's another chapter and i own Amanda and Marco. _

_Everything turned black for Gabriella as she saw her true love getting shot tears started to pour as the shooter ran off.The poor young girl fell down to her knees as she cradled troy head as tears fell on troys face.Taylor bended down as she placed a hand on Gabi's shoulder _

_''Hun we need to get help im going to the office'' _

_''No tay umm call 911'' ''the school already called'' _

_''then go to Coach Boltons locker room um its that way becareful'' _

_''hun you becareful'' _

_Nodding her head she cried and started brushing troys hair as she cried.Thats when she felt like singing that maybe he'll hear her._

I'll always remember  
It was late afternoon  
It lasted forever  
And ended so soon  
You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
I was changed

In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
Was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment that I saw you cry  
cry..moment that I saw you cry

_He didnt stir but she felt his hand squeezed her as she cried looking over at the lockers she knew that he was gonna be okay he must be okay._

_Taylor reached the locker room as she opened the door twisting the handle to see Coach Bolton frantic as the team tried to help him calm down. ''Coach''_

_''Ahh taylor'' _

_''tay are you okay baby''.Tears were starting to mist from her eyes as she whispered something. _

_''what is it'' _

_''Troy got shot in the hall Gabs is with him''_

_The whole team looked scared as Coach Bolton turned pale at the mention of his son getting shot. Kelsie started to sob on Jason's chest and Sharpay cried in her hand as zeke hugged her.Chad was holding taylor as she calmed down then Coach Bolton spoke _

_''where is he taylor'' _

_''um follow me'' _

_''chad stay here lock the door dont let anyone in'' _

_They finally arrived where Gabi waited as you saw her crying holding his hand. Coach boltons knelt down by gabi as he grabbed troys other hand. _

_''troy troy are you ok''_

_''coach he is loseing to much blood''_

_Thats when he heard the priciple and then they took troy in a ambulance with Coach by his side. _

_''gabi shhhh'' _

_Taylor said hugging gabi and stroking her hair till she felt better. But she knew deep down she would never feel better that day.She heard the gang running towards them as Gabriella cried harder on taylor's chest.''Gabi is he okay''_

_''no he got shot trying to save me''_

_''hun shh''_

_Sharpay walked over to her hugging her as kelsie did the same thing.Taylor then handed Gabi to chad as she cried on his chest and then she started to hit him on his chest. She then started whispering the song she sang to troy _

_''In places no one would find All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside) Was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry" _

_Then she started to sob ''Gabi lets all go to the hospital'' Then ryan ran to them trying to catch his breath his Gf Amanda was behind him. _

_''Guys 4 guys got shot 3 girls and 1 teacher'' _

_This made Gabi cry even more as everyone glared at him. _

_''what'' _

_''Troy got shot'' _

_''what omg Gabi im so sorry well um we should go to the hospital'' _

_Thats when they all decided to go Sharpay,and zeke all go in Shar's escalade as chad drives Troy's car with Gabi and taylor.Gabi gave her car to ryan and amanda as jason drives chads car with kelsie and jason left his car to his younger sister (they are all seniors his sister is 16).All driving to the hospital while their Gabi stayed in a chair drinking coffe as the gang all talked about who got shot._

_''who was the shooter'' _

_''umm Marco Crenshaw''_

_''what the guy in my 3rd per'' Sharpay said outloud _

_''yeah thats him who got shot'' _

_''Mike Jameson,danny Crona,Max Henderson,James Teel'' Ryan said drinkin his cup of coffe._

_''werent those the guys who teased him so much these past 4 years'' Sharpay said looking inside her cup._

_''yeah'' _

_''who else ryan'' _

_''Candi Simmers,Ashleen Turwick,and Daniele Palates'' _

_''And those 3 girl where the girls who he asked out Candi and daniele turned him down but Ashleen dated him and she dumped him'' Kelsie spoke out after a long silence_

_''so he wanted to kill everyone who made his highschool years a hell whole'' _

_''yeah but why Gabi'' _

_''he asked her out and she rejected him she was dating troy'' said a very tired taylor _

_''wow poor girl she thinks its her fault'' _

_''which teacher got shot''_

_''Miss Danson he had a major crush on her he made a pass at her and she refused rejected'' _

_''what a freak'' _

_They all looked over at gabi to see her crying again as she sobbed in her hand. ''Im going to comfort her'' _

_''poor thing'' Mandy said as ryan kissed her cheeck.All looking at how gabriella hugged taylor._

It was late in september  
And I've seen you before (and you were)  
You were always the cold one  
But i was never that sure  
You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
I was changed

In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
Was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry

I wanted to hold you  
I wanted to make it go away  
I wanted to know you  
I wanted to make your everything, all right...

I'll always remember...  
It was late afternoon...  
In places no one would find...

In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
Was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry

_I hope all of you like this chapter and if not please dont say harsh things also just to say if you hate the couples dont read and dont say anything offensive The song is Cry by Mandy Moore and if you saw a Walk to remember then you heard the song well by please review_


	3. Without you

_okay um I know nothing of Grammer like I or Me so i hope i did my best here on thats.and feel free to review ask me anything and suggest any ways for any reader to understand who is speaking thank you and again thanks for the reviews_

_Gabriella's POV_

_Taylor was still hugging me as i cryed on her shoulder then she just let me go as she offered me some coffe.Looking up all I saw was Taylor holding up her cup of coffe Coach Bolton hasnt left the doctors office yet.Thats when I heard a frantic voice yelling in the distance.Taylor who also must of heard it looked up and saw this Woman with brown/red hair wearing a skirt and top.Their was a young girl trailing behind her crying in her hand as the older woman made a scene._

_''Where's my son'' She kept yelling as 2 nurses came and settled her down. I saw Chad running towards the young girl and he pulled her into a hug._

_''Ill be back Gabi okay'' _

_Taylor spoke up as I just nodded towards her looking at the cup she left with me.Tears welled up into my eyes as I sipped a bit and remembered the 1st time Troy and I went to the new coffe diner._

_Flashback _

_Troy and Gabriella stood in line outside of the new coffe place near the school._

_''There's a table'' Troy pointed out this table in the corner of the diner_

_''okay'' They both sat down looking at the mini jukebox on the table Gabi smiled at one of the songs that was placed on the list._

_''what are you smiling at''_

_''One of the songs Can i borrow a quarter?''_

_''sure'' He handed her one as she placed it inside and pressed 2 numbers.Then she heard the tune as Troy smiled at her._

_''They have a Start of something new in that jukebox ?''_

_''Yep I know it feels like the day we first met'' _

_''so your saying it doesn't feel like kindergarden''_

_''no im saying it feels like something so much better''_

This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new

_He started to sing as she jumped in smiling at him as the waitress came by us. ''2 lattes''_

_''Gabi'' _

_''yes'' _

_He started to say something but then he quieted ''Gabi'' ''Gabriella would you like to...go''_

_''to go where troy'' He frozed up as Gabi waved her hand infront of his face._

_''on... on'' He then took a deep breath and he spoke again just really fast this time._

_''Goonadatewithme?''_

_Gabriella then started to smile at Troy and she nodded a yes. She then reached over the table and kissed him on the lips.He blushed as the lattes arrived .Then he took a sip of the drink and then he sang the last chorus as she jumped in on the 2nd line._

That it's the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new  
Start of something new

_End of Flashback_

_Gabriella then started to cry again as she felt a hand on her shoulder.She looked up to see Sharpay comforting her._

_No Pov_

_Everyone looked at how Chad started to calm down the lady who came in so frantic as Kelsie started to comfort the young girl.Taylor finally came by chad's side as the lady started to breathe in and out. _

_''Hey guys this is Troy's mom Olivia and the young one is Troy's little sister Roxanne''_

_''Chad Where is Jack '' _

_''he's in the office he hasnt come out yet''_

_''oh God! how could this happen?''_

_Thats when They all heard a sob then they all turned to see Gabriella crying again but this time sharpay helped her.She was hugging her as she rocked her Back and forth tears fell from Gabi's eyes and Shar was starting to cry to.Thats when they heard Jack come towards them as Olivia got up and hugged Jack.Sharpay grabbed Gabi's arm and helped her walk towards the gang. _

_''Jack is he okay'' _

_''They got the bullet out but he fell in a coma during surgery they say hopefully he can wake up but maybe not The chances are very little''_

_Everyone gasped as a sob was let out by Gabi who hugged Sharpay and cried on her shoulder.Tears were falling from everyone's eyes including the guys as Kelsie held the crying child._

_''kelsie did you get the arm checked out it looks bad''_

_''um he's right Kels um ill take you to the front'' Jason said as he stood next to her._

_Kelsie then let go of the young girl as Chad took her place hugging the now sobbing Roxanne as kelsie hugged Gabi for goodluck._

_''can we see him?'' Taylor asked after a while of silence between the group._

_''um yes.but who would go first?''_

_''Gabi Why dont you go first?I mean he is your boyfriend''_

_''his family should go''_

_''No gabi we agree you go first''_

_''he's in room 214''_

_Sharpay grabbed Gabi's hand as they walked to the room tears started to fall down Shar's face as Gabi saw the room.Sharpay squeezed Gabi's hand for courage tears started to slip down Gabi's face as she entered. Troy was pale and he looked dead that was what killed gabi the most maybe it was her fault.She then started to walk by his side and sat down on the chair that was by his bed.She held his hand as she started to cry her face was already a mess._

_''Im so sorry Troy! Its all my fault Why did you take the bullet for me?Why couldnt you let me get shot.Right now I should be on this bed trying to fight a coma please dont die you love me and everyone around you.Please wake up troy I would die without your love Without you I wouldnt of made all these friends.Without you I wouldnt of sang on that stage in new years or in school Please wake up because if you dont I would lose a part of me''_

_She started to cry in his hand as she kissed it she then got up after squeezing his hand she kissed his lips and left.Once she left the room she slid down a wall and cried she didnt stop crying and then she felt 2 people beside her. She looked up to see Taylor and Sharpay hugging her as she cried.Thats when she heard sneakers on the floor and she saw Chad looking depressed as Taylor got up hugging him. He reached down and kissed her on the cheek as he entered the room._

Without You  
The Ground Thaws  
The Rain Falls  
The Grass Grows

Without You  
The Seeds Root  
The Flowers Bloom  
The Children Play

The Stars Gleam  
The Eagles Fly  
Without You

The Earth Turns  
The Sun Burns  
But I Die  
Without You

Without You  
The Breeze Warms  
The Girls Smile  
The Cloud Moves

Without You  
The Tides Change  
The Oceans Crash

The Crowd Roars  
The Days Soar  
The Babies Cry  
Without You

The Moon Glows  
The River Flows  
But I Die  
Without You

_Thank you for any reviews the song was from the movie rent its called "Without you".Thanks for all reviews and please continue to review and i totally think if you love musicals like i do and you have'nt seen rent to see it._


	4. worried faces & pregnant faces

_Okay I have 25 reviews Im so happy I never gotten that many reviews well thanks for everyone who likes my story umm Im so happy here's another chapter_

_Chad entered being very careful with what he touched in the room.You could tell he was upset his eyes were filled with tears.As he sat down by Troy he gently started to speak he knew from experience with his father.That talking to him will make him wake up a little sooner._

_''Man I owe you so much you alway covered me in grade school,Middle school,and High school.And I still owe you you saved 2 lives your gf and mines we all know he was aiming for Gabi but if he succeeded on shooting Gabs do you think he would of spared Taylor's life.He ran after he shot you cause he was a coward I love you man.You are my best friend but you are so much more than that you are like my brother. Wake up for all of us.''_

_Chad walked out brushing the tears that trickled down his cheek.Looking up he saw Sharpay waiting by the door as she hugged Chad and then decided to go inside.Sharpay was holding a lily as she left it by the small desk that was in the corner in the room. Her face was stained with mascara as She stood by him.Trying not to cry_

_''What to say well Troy Im so happy we are friends again.I mean when we dated a bit we were so distance and after my dad died I started to be so cruel.Troy all I can say is that I still love you but not in that way I love you in more of a sisterly way.And if you dont wake up we will all tear apart ok.''_

_She gently held his hand as she felt one tear drop slide down her eyes.Quietly She left the room without a noise walking up to the group of people in the waiting room.Gabriella was sitting down her head on Chad's chest who was starting to comfort her now.Thats when she heard Kelsie and Jason._

_''Guys guess what we talked to the Doctor who cared for 4 of the students who got shot She says that they didnt get hurt the most and they only had a grazed bodypart like me.''_

_''kels what are you talking about''_

_''well It seems that 4 survived the wrath of Marco''_

_''who'' Taylor asked who was now back from the bathroom._

_''Danielle,Candi,Max,and Mike''_

_''WOW! Wait a minute those where 4 people who made his life a living hell Why did he spare them?" asked a very tired Zeke._

_''Who know? But all i know is that Ashleen cant dance anymore,Danny cant play football anymore because they both got injured around the legs hopefully that wont happen to Troy.Also Miss Danson cant have anymore babies.''_

_''Kelsie that was only 3 there was 8 accidents what happen to James?''_

_''he died He lost to much blood.Guys you 2 do plan on telling the police who shot Troy right he is a murderer and also a attempt of 7 murder's well 8.''_

_''No '' Gabi said really fast as she looked at the gold locket that hanged around her neck._

_''Gabriella you have to tell the police''_

_''No you see it hurts to see troy on that bed in the verge of death we wont tell no one till he wakes up''_

_Everyone was staring at Gabriella as she stayed still looking at the locket.Sharpay was about to argue when Chad spoke_

_''We have to live with her decision okay''_

_Thats when Troy's family came out looking upset they all looked up to see the group just waiting. _

_''You all can go home''_

_''But we want to stay'' _

_''Gabriella We think you should all go home I bet you all of your parents are worried''_

_Jason looked at Kelsie and how she got upset over the word parents.''You know my sister must of worried my parents when she went home''_

_''Gabi we'll give you ride since i live next door to troy Ill take the car.Jason Ill pick up my car tomorrow okay'' _

_''Bye Coach Bolton Mrs,Bolton,and Roxanne'' said the gang as they all left the hospital and into their seperate cars._

_In Troys car,Taylor was now looking outside the window as rain splattered on it.She was throwing up constantly and she was starting to worry why she was throwing up.Her and Chad did do it once but that was 3 months ago and she did miss her period.Why now Why when her Best friend and Boyfriend are struggling with troys promblem.They finally reached Gabi's home as they all stepped out to see Miss.Montez with tears in her eyes and a distressed look on her face.Gabriella then ran towards the arm of Miss.Montez as Gabi cried._

_(1)''Pegaron un tiro a Troy hoy en la escuela Él me salvó y ahora él está en un coma"_

_(2)'' No te preocupas bebé él se despierta pronto''_

_''How can you say that''_

_Gabriella ran up to her room and threw herself on the bed crying her eyes out as she looked at a photo on her dresser.It was of their 1st double date with Taylor and Chad._

_FlashBack_

_Troy and Gabriella walked in the small karaoke bar they saw Taylor and Chad sitting down talking to eachother as the couple approached the table and sat infront of the other couple._

_''hey Troy Gabi'' _

_''hey Chad Taylor so this place looks great''_

_''Yep they fix this place up real good oh here's the waitress'' Taylor said as Kelsie walked up smiling at the group._

_''Hey guys thank for supporting me Jason came by earlier but he left his mom wanted him home so What would you guys have?'' _

_''2 cheeseburgers and 2 sprites''_

_''Chad i can order for myself you know''_

_''You always get the same thing''_

_''Yeah so maybe i want something diffrent than a cheeseburger''_

_''Like what'' _

_They kept on argueing as kelsie lost her patience and decided to ask Troy and Gabriella._

_''what would you 2 like''_

_''um 1 cheeseburger and a rootbeer''_

_''and you gabi''_

_''1 Burger and a diet coke''_

_Thats when they looked up to the couple who was bickering a few minutes ago and was now in a full blown make out session.As Kelsie started to cough trying to get their attention._

_''Guys'' They kept on making out._

_''order now'' they kept on_

_''i will kill you both in 10 days'' But they continued_

_She then started to tap her foot as she got the menu that layed in front of Gabi and She then started to hit chad over the head._

_''what the hell Kels''_

_''Thank you What would you like taylor''_

_''a cheeseburger with bacon and sprite''_

_''thats what i ordered for you'' Kelsie started to walk off before they argued again._

_''no i added bacon'' Chad just shaked his head as he kissed her cheek._

_''Anyway you 2 should sing ''_

_''maybe''_

_''yeah look you can sing Forever part of me or whatever song you want"_

_''well troy do you wanna''_

_''sure'' Kelsie came by with their plates of Food._

_''Hey kels we want to sing''_

_'' okay um in the middle of the table theirs a choice of songs pick one''_

_They both saw the list to see if their were better songs and they decided on a song as they both told the Dj and they got up on stage._

Troy:  
I've been wonderin' if it's time  
To say what's on my mind  
'Cause I'm in the dark  
So what's in your heart?  
I'm tryin' to find

Gabriella:  
I don't even know your name  
But the thought of you remains  
Suddenly my pulse is jumpin'  
Do you feel the same?  
I talk it over with my friends  
And I guess it all depends  
How you really feel  
What can you comprehend?

Both:  
You could be just 'round the corner now  
Hoping this love is yet to be found

Chorus (Both:)  
It's not too late to call my name  
So don't you look the other way  
Open your eyes and you'll see  
My heart won't wait, don't hesitate  
We got a chance we gotta take  
Feels like you could be forever part of me

_They smiled at eachother as they kissed and they left the stage._

_End of flashback_

_Gabriella dried her eyes as she heard her phone start to ring reaching over to get it.She heard the frantic crying of taylor as she started to speak._

_''What taylor?_

_''Gabi Im pregnant''_

_Gabriella then dropped the phone as she fainted all you heard was taylor's sobbing voice repeating Gabi's name._

_Okay thank you for reviews and please review more also the song they sand in the flashback was "Forever part of me" from The movie "From justin to kelly" also here are translation _

_(1) They shot Troy in school today mom,He saved my life and now he's in a coma._

_(2)Dont worry baby he'll wake up soon. _

_and thanks for reviews_


	5. Telling him & Seeing him

_Okay thanks for all the reviews and that maybe someone can help me after the story ill tell you what I want you guys to help me with after the story._

_Gabriella POV_

_Looking up, I saw Troys blue eyes as I felt my breath being caught in my throat._

_Tears were starting to slide down my face as he held out his hand he was smiling at me as I accepted his hand._

_''How are you here?''_

_''Never forget me''_

_''Troy'' Then he disapeared my eyes looked around as I felt tears misting from my eyes._

_''Troy! Where are you?'' _

_''Gabi Gabi''_

_''Troy''_

_Then my vision became a blur and then it focused as I saw my mother sighing as she hugged me.Then she helped me up. _

_'' Are you ok?'' _

_''What happened?''_

_''Well I heard a thud and I came in here and saw you lying on the floor thats when i saw the phone on the floor and thought the worse''_

_''No Taylor called and she suprised me with some news but im okay''_

_''Okay mija dont stay up to late school was cancelled cause of the shooting''_

_''Okay Te quiro Mami''_

_''Te amo mija'' She told me as she kissed my cheek._

_Grabbing my phone.I dialed Tay's number and I heard her now clear voice she spoked with ease as I started to speak into the mouth peice._

_''Tay Are you ok? I mean when I got what you told me I was so suprised I fainted Are you sure? ''_

_''Im fine and yes im sure I missed my period 3x and Ive been throwing up constantly_ _and Then I took a test I bought 1 month ago when I missed my period.But Chad came over and I forgot Its positive and Im scared.I mean Troy is in a coma and Chad is sad enough I dont want to depress him Telling him that his 17 year old girlfriend is pregnant.''_

_''Well Ill call you later umm bye good luck'' Hanging up I looked at my locket this just pulled me back to a other Flashback._

_FlashBack_

_My Blue midnight dress blowed as Sharpay added some makeup to my eyes.Thats when I heard kelsie looking thru my closet for a pair of shoes to go with my dress.Taylor was doing my hair in spiral curls as I screeched. _

_"okay im done with your make up and Kelsie did you find the shoes?''_

_''Yes ummm well i think''_

_'' God Im so nervous I mean we had a party for my B-day yesterday But today troy is taking me out for my B-day Im so excited''_

_''gabs hold still Tay still has to do 5 more strands''_

_''Got them'' kelsie said as she came out with Blue midnight Strap heels._

_''perfect'' Sharpay started to put on one of the heels as I looked at the mirror._

_The pink lipstick was light and the 2 eyeshadows combined brought out my eyes as I smiled at how taylor finished the last strand.Then we heard the doorbell as I smiled grabbing my purse._

_''No we will introduce you.Me and kelsie will get the door''_

_Waiting at the top of stairs thats when i heard my name and i came to view.My smiled was wide as Troy's Jaw dropped when I finally reached the last step he hugged me as we left._

_They were driving somewhere as gabi held troys hand they finally came by a small Public pool._

_''what is this?''_

_''come'' They entered the place as she gasped on the pool was a glass slide and on thats was a small table with a rose in the center.Tears fell from her eyes as she hugged troy._

_''Shall we?''_

_''We shall'' He then guided her towards the table as music started to play it was breaking free.As she smiled at him.After dinner they were sitting down when a song came on It was Time after Time By cyndi lauper._

_''May I have this dance?''_

_''Yes you may'' They both got up dancing on the glass as he guided her towards the side of the pool.He let her go as he started to speak._

_''You are an Amazing girl and at first you were my best friend but then i realized I wanted to be more than that and we've been dating for a few months and all that is left to say is that I love you,Gabriella Montez and without you I would die''_

_''I love you too troy Look at the stars arent they beautiful''_

_''yes but your more Beautiful here'' He handed her a box as he kissed her lips._

_''What is it?''_

_''your birthday gift''_

_She opened it to see a small locket and in the front there was the letter G and in the back she saw T._

_Inside there was a picture of her and troy as she hugged troy kissing his mouth._

_''Happy Birthday Gabriella and I love you''_

_She smiled at him as he hugged her tightly._

_End of flashback_

_Wow that seemed like centuries ago well another thing to put aside._

_The next day_

_Taylor POV_

_Crossing Chad's yard I saw him playing basketball with his sister. My face was relaxed but was still worried Gabi said she was going to Shar's house to get her car._

_Looking up I saw how Tina stared at me and Chad ran towards me._

_''Hey babe'' he said kissing me._

_''Umm Gabriella is meeting us here''_

_''oh Jason brought my car yesterday night''_

_''Ok umm I have to tell you something''_

_''what''_

_''Im pregnant'' His Jaw dropped as he looked at me his face was confused and then upset._

_''Umm if you dont want it ummm Ill get an abortion''_

_''What No I want it Dont kill it unless you dont want it''_

_Tears fell from my eyes as I sobbed in his neck _

_'''No i want this baby i was scared youll leave me if I kept the baby''_

_''No Umm Can I tell my parents later?''_

_'' Fine'' He then kissed me as I smiled a bit _

_NO POV  
_

_Gabriella parked her car on the side of the road she got out after a long time of deciding to thats when she heard heavy breatheing.Turning she was face to face with Marco her face was now red and looked like she was about throttle._

_''you asshole how could you do that to all these people? You killed a student you placed my bf in a coma.''_

_''I did all of that cause no one gave me Sympathy I was the geek and now Im the killer'' _

_Then he kissed Gabi she squirmed a bit she tried to push him off of her.She struggled as he put his hand over her mouth thats when she bit him.''Owww'' He then slapped her as she felt the rings on his fingers scratch her face._

_''bitch''_

_''Go to hell'' She said after pushing him and then she ran to her car she heard his footsteps as she opened her car door entering it.She quickly tried to start the car as she did this.He started to beat his fist on the car window.She quickly drove off after knowing she was safe she stopped the car infront of the hospital.Looking at a mirror she saw her now bleeding cheeks as she entered the hospital.She couldnt stop crying as she saw Coach Bolton pacing around infront of the waiting room.Olivia was sleeping as Roxanne was drinking coffe._

_Looking up he saw Gabriella walking toward him then he notice the blood that was dripping from her cheeks. _

_''Gabriella What happened to your face?'' _

_''I slipped at my house ''_

_''Oh Go get it checked it could be infected''_

_''Sure''_

_She walked off to the front desk as the nurse looked up.Gabriella then heard a Gasp as the nurse came near her. _

_''You need to get that checked dear''_

_''Okay Where's the Doctor?''_

_''Ill send you to a room.''_

_After a while,She saw a doctor coming as the nurse led her to a room.The doctor came in her face was tan as her brown hair was tied up in a messybun.She the white lab coat as she checked Gabriella's face._

_''Well its not infected but wear these bandages over it''_

_''Thank you Whats the price of this check up?''_

_''Nothing I could tell your very Depressed''_

_''Yeah My boyfriend got shot yesterday'' _

_''Oh Im sorry I hope he feels better''_

_''Thanks''_

_Walking to the waiting room,Everyone stood their as Chad and Taylor were hugging eachother.Gabriella went up to the group as everyone said hello hugging her._

_''Gabs,What happened to your face?"_

_''Oh I slipped this morning Coach Bolton told me to check it out for an infection''_

_Quietly Gabriella walked straight towards the couple that didnt even dare to leave eachother's arms.Gabi stood over them as she hugged them both and smiled._

_''Congrats guys ''_

_''Thanks Gab..What the hell happened to your face?"_

_''Oh I slipped and fell''_

_''dont feed me that crap''_

_''Ókay I saw marco and he slapped me his rings scratched my face''_

_Chad then looked pissed off as he stood up.Gabi grabbed his arm as she stopped him _

_''No dont you dare Chad youll make it worse when Troy wakes up Ill tell the police Now arent you 2 excited a Baby.When are you telling the Gang?''_

_''Today We are all going to the coffe diner near school tonight.''_

_''okay''._

_Thats when the group heard a small yell coming from the group that was standing a few inches away._

_''what guys?''_

_''Shar got a call from the school in 1 month we are doing a memorial sevice for James and Miss Danson''_

_''I thought she didnt die''_

_''Yesterday at night she died''_

_''So The Principle wants You,Me and Ryan to do the pledge and a song at the end''_

_''What if troy wakes up?''_

_''And him if he wakes up and if not he will be part of it too.''_

_''okay'' Gabriella looked down as she sighed trying her best not to cry._

_Hey I need you 2 choose between these names and also if you dont like the name that I choose then put your own opinion of a name._

_Girls Boys_

_Jocelyn Micheal_

_Mabel Cody_

_Jamie Leo_

_Daniella Chris_

_Libby Nick_

_Thank you for anyone that votes the one with the most votes will win and if anyone offers a name I will use it in a diffrent way _


	6. Telling the Gang & Going to a club

Thanks to everyone who voted and also I just noticed that maybe you guys get confused with thoughts or flashback because I use Italics in my whole story so now Ill only use Italics for thoughts and Flashbacks or songs thanks to Carmabell713 for bringing out that point and everyone who reviewed thank you

It was later that day as Gabriella grabbed her purse and ran to her car.She didnt want to see her mother and she was scared if Marco would hit her again.Driving to the small diner she saw Sharpay,Zeke,Ryan,and Mandy all standing infront of the diner.They all had a very small smile on she knew they were all still upset about Troy as she parked her car.

''hey Shar''

''Hey Gabs''

She hugged all of them as they entered the diner and saw Kelsie,Jason,Taylor,And Chad.

Walking up to the table she started to hug all 4 of them and she took a seat infront of Chad.Thats when Gabi's smile went away seeing all the couples at the table she looked down.Tears starting to drip down her cheeck

''Gabs are you okay?''

'' Yes'' The waitress came up as they all got lattes.

''Okay UMm the reason We invited you all here today is to tell you guys that Im pregnant.''

The whole table went silent as Kelsie started to speak

''Omg Congrats you 2''

She hugged them both quick as everyone started to smile at them.Thats when everyone said Congrats in one loud cheer.Gabriella started to laugh as everyone hugged taylor for the 1st time Gabi kept a smile on her face for a very long time.

It had been 1 months since the gun shooting,Gabi was walking down the hall ever since school started again people gave her sympathy looks and she was sick of them.Marco hasn't even showed his face at school so she was very happy about that. Gabi walked up to the group as she hugged taylor.Taylor was 4 months along and she shocked everyone with this news thats when the group heard sharpay's voice.

'''Hey guys listen Zeke,Ryan,Amanda and I are going to a St'Patricks days party at Club Bottom who's coming?''

''Isnt that a over 21 club''

''they are letting teens's over 16 go in anyway.Wanna come?''

''Ill go'' Gabi said after a long time she smiled at Shar as everyone else said no.

''Gabs Are you sure?''

''Yeah its been a months since the accident and Troy is still in that Coma Im going''

That night,Gabi was staring at the mirror as she added some lipgloss.She wore a Black halter with some dark jeans she then heard a honk as she ran down the stairs.

(1)''Mami Me voy''

''Okay umm be back at midnight okay(2) Buena surte'' She kissed her moms cheek and then she left the house entering the car

Gabriella pov

The club was bouncing as I looked over Sharpay Zeke couldnt come as we walked away from Ryan and Amanda.Heading to the bar I got a coke as Sharpay got one magarita looking over the crowds ignoring the ton of guys who asked to dance with me.After a while I got more bored thats when I heard my cell ringing.

''Hello''

''Gabi'' I heard Taylor's sobbing voice

''Hunny come to the hospital its troy''

''okay'' Hanging up I ran to where Sharpay sat grabbing her arm we left the club.Entering her Escalade I quickly put the car in drive as I got my phone out and I called ryan.

'Ry listen its me Gabi umm We left the club cause Tay called me about Troy meet me at the hospital'' I hanged before He could speak.My eyes were starting to water as I blinked them away.

So this is chapter 6 and well in the last chapter i made you guys choose some names now I thought about it but the poll will close in 5 days meaning this list

Girls

Jocelyn

Jamie

Libby

Mabel

Daniella

Boys

Leo

Chris

Cody

Micheal

Nick

And the names that got voted will move to the 2nd poll which will mean if 3 names didnt get choosen then they'll deleted like if Chris Cody and Leo haven't even been choosen I will take it off and leave Micheal and Nick with any name that someone had suggested

Now Im adding 3 name to the girl one

Samantha Rochelle

Toni lyne

Mary anne

And thanks to ZacEfronLuver to suggesting these names their great names and for anyone who voted and who reviewed thank you


	7. getting there,getting hurt & meeting him

Thanks for reviewing cause without reviews I wouldnt be writing um Thanks to all my reviewers and all anyone who reads this fanfic thanks

Gabriella pov

_Why was Taylor crying? I mean is Troy okay_.Thats when I started to think about all the Possibilities.Then My thoughts were Interrupted when I heard snoring from the chair next to me.Finally,We arrived at the hospital as I got out of the car and went to Sharpays's side.Trying to wake her up was'nt easy .She looked alot more paler It must of been the 4 magaritas and 1 beer she drank She is totally wasted.

'' Come on Shar something is wrong with Troy''

She finally woke up her face totally drained as she stood up and then she hunched over and threw up.I started patting her back and holding her hair back _Why did I let her drink so much?._Then after she threw up I helped her up as We walked towards the hospital door and into the elevator.Thats when I pushed #3 When we reached the floor I saw Kelsie crying in Jason's chest as Ryan and Amanda were trying to comfort Roxanne.Taylor was hugging a crying Chad as Zeke stood their trying to make Taylor better.

''Zeke help me''

''Oh'' He walked towards me as he carried Shar walking over to taylor.

''What happened?'' I asked

''He..he moved his hand and he has trouble breathing and we cant wake him up.Its like he's in a nightmare.And that maybe he wont make it out alive.''

Tears were forming as I ran out and ran to the escalade.''Why did this happen to troy?''Looking up at the sky I drove to the club and even though it was wrong I drank a magarita and danced I didnt want to feel the pain.

No POV

It was morning as Gabriella opened her eyes a bit she looked around her trying to figure out where she was.Then she heard the toilet flushing and a scream looking up you saw Chad coming out of his room.

''Chad Where am I?''

''Last night the club called Tay's cell as we picked you up we called your mom telling her about Troy and that you were staying with us.''

''My head hurts''

''thats is a hangover Shar was taking a bath and Tay is throwing up those were the screams you heard''

She nodded as she sat up going over the table that contained the pills.Thats when she heard the door open Looking over she saw Taylor coming out with Shar behind her.

''Hey hun umm we need to tell Shar after you take your bath''

''okay''

After the bath,Sharpay eyes were red and puffy as she cried her hair was wet from the shower as i held her hand.

''Well lets just pray that Troy will be okay''

''yeah I mean he'll wake up''

Taylor touched Gabriella's shoulder as she stood up brushing her hand away.She rushed out of the house and into the nice spring morning her headache has passed and she was okay.She knew that Troy was strong and that he could fight this coma the memorial was next week and It was rumoured that Ashleen was shot again and she was in the hospital.

''My my my look at the beauty queen herself''

''Marco leave me alone''

''I want to talk to you no damage I promise''

She dragged him behind a tree as she started to speak and he kissed her.Using most of her force she tried to push him off but he didnt let go of her arms which he raised over her head and then he kissed her neck.She pushed him as she tried to run as he grabbed her arm and he shoved her against the tree slapping her across the face and tightening his grip on her wrist.She tried to push him as he quickly kissed her mouth then she kicked him.

''God What a Bitch Stop kicking me or do you wanna end of like ashleen? I heard she was fighting for her life in the hospital.''

''You peice of crap How could you do that to a sweet girl like Ashleen?Burn in Hell"

''Oh Touche''

He told her as he pushed her against the tree and he started kissing her neck.Then he was pulled away as he fell on the ground Chad and Sharpay behind him as he ran off.Chad came near her and Sharpay started to check for damage as they led her inside of Chad's house.Sharpay took the 1st aid kit out and some make up as she treated the scars she got on the arms because of the trees.

Taylor stood over them watching sharpay do her work after a while Gabriella's face was clear.The bruises were all covered as Taylor stared at Gabriella and Chad tried not to look at her.Sharpay who tried to focus on something else was glancing at her.As the truth finally hit Gabriella Troy was in danger and he may never wake up and she cried and cried.Not because of what Marco did but because of troy who was fighting for his life in that hospital room.She also cried for Ashleen,Miss.Danson and James who all got hurt cause of marco.She started to feel someone hugg her as the other one touched her shoulder.

''He's leaving me He's slipping away slowly and I cant do a thing''

Later that day,Gabriella was cooking in Chad's and Taylor's house(which chad's parents got them because of the baby).She was walking around the house as she looked up because she heard a noise.She quickly went back to cooking as she heard the doorbell she walked to the front and saw some guy as she answered the door.

''Hello''

''Umm Im a old friend of Chad,Troy,Zeke,and Jason. Im Craig''

''Oh! Im Troys Girlfriend Umm and Chad is in the hospital with his Gf cause Troy umm got shot a month ago and he's now in a coma.''

''Wow He'll wake up no worries''

''Thanks Who are these cuties?''

''My kids''

''Oh their so cute What are their name?''

''Zac and Vanessa ''

Then the Phone rang,As Gabi answered the Phone to hear Chad's Frantic voice.

"Chad Whats up?''

'Gabs Tay Fainted You have to come to the hospital !Hurry!''

As She hanged up she grabbed her coat and with a frown she looked up at the stranger she just started to know who looked at her worried.

''My friend Chad's Gf fainted We need to get to the hospital''

Okay thanks for the reviews and its my fault um the poll of names closes tomorrow after 7 pm so be ready vote for the names in the last 2 chapters not important but please vote


	8. Fainted,awakened,and Twins

Entering the hospital,Gabriella felt like the whole world was falling on her shoulders.She saw Chad standing by a chair as kelsie sat on the chair next to him.Going up to them She saw the Boltons waiting by the front desk.

''Chad Where's Tay?''

''In a room She fainted and I catched her before she fell Ummm Gabi Listen Troy woke up but he is so fragile and they are scared he'll slip into a coma again And he may never wake up again.''

Then Gabi started to smile her smiled was so wide and then she started to cry as she hugged Chad and started to stand up as she did Chad grabbed her hand.

''Go see him he'll need you''

''Im scared''

''Dont be hey he may not speak''

Gabriella POV

Walking into the room I saw Troy on his bed looking at the wall infront of him.He wasnt smiling at all his skin was so pale and his eyes looked so glassy as I walked up to him and I squeezed his hand. Thats when I felt my hand being raised and pale lips kissing it.Looking down My tears started to fall as I sat down and cried looking up at him. I saw him reaching for a glass of water as I handed him the cup of water.He took a sip as he looked up at me and said

''I missed you so much and I love you'' tears welled up into my eyes as I took his hand

''I love you too''

I bended down I kissed him as I whispered to him and walked out.Sliding down a wall I heard high heels clanking against the floor. I looked up to see Shar As I stood and Hugged her saying he woke up.

''Can I talk to him?''

''Yeah Im going to check on Tay''

Walking away I saw Taylor walking to Chad as she smiled as I went up to them and Hugged her.She was smiling so wide and then Chad who was confused for a bit smiled too.He hugged Tay as she started to speak.

''Well I fainted cause of the pregnancy and well as I talked to my doctor I wanted to know why I fainted and she said that the twins were giving me a bit of a headache We are having twins''

''Omg Im so happy for you too''

''Gabs are you ok? I heard Troy woke up''

''IM SO HAPPY''

No POV

(During)

''Hey Troy Your awake''

''Yah Shar I love you like A sister Too ''

''Thanks Troy'' Sharpay Hugged him as she smiled and he smiled

''I bet you wanna see Chad Gabi has been so sad without you''

''And so have I''

''Okay I better go''

Thanks for anyone who review this chapter um these are the names that were left.

Girls:

Jamie

Daniella

Libby

Boys:

Chris

Cody

Nick

Now you guys have to choose between these names okay Thanks for the reviews


	9. breaking down,Memorial,Promblems

Thanks umm I may not post anything tomorrow and Tuesday cause I have a chorus concert on tuesday and tomorrow I will be practicing all day and may not have time to write a bit more of the next chapter.

Troy was in therapy as Gabriella stood in the room watching Coach Bolton help Troy to the room.Taylor was sitting on the chair at the corner her smile was bright as Chad held her hand.Troy was looking outside the window which was splattered with rain he frowned a bit as Gabi looked away It was hard to see Troy their lifeless.He couldnt walk for a while and Therapy was trying to help him he also was upset When Gabi told him about who died and about the memorial service.Also he smiled when Chad and Taylor told him about the babies Gabi never even cried infront of him scared that he'll break down with her.She knew that she promised she'll tell the police once Troy woke up but she was scared.

''Hey Troy Tomorrow is the Memorial''

''yah I heard that you 3 were singing ''

''Yah we are I wish you would sing with us''

'' bye Gabs Bye troy'' Chad and Taylor said after while as troy and Gabi started to talk

''so you met one of my bestest friend from grade school''

''yah he was nice did you see him?''

''yah he came by yesterday I met his kids listen I love you and I dont regret taking that bullet for you''

''I do''

''no dont say that cause If you got shot I'd die without you''

He wiped a tear away after talking for a bit more It was late and She was tired as she walked out after kissing Troy.

The Memorial was in the school auditorium as 4 pictures layed in the front of the stage.Gabriella got out of the escalade as the whole gang went inside the building the whole stage was filled with red and white flowers those being the school colors.Sharpay sat down in a chair waiting for everything to start

''4 people God I cant belive Ashleen and Danny died they lived but he had to shoot em again''

''Hey The principle is here We're singing Amazing Grace''

They all stood in a line waiting to be called as The principle made a anouncement.

''This is a sad day for East High losing 3 great students and 1 great teacher.Ashleen Turwick,James Teel,Danny Corona And Miss,Danson They died in the worst way getting shot and we are still trying to catch the student who did this. Now Our 3 drama leaders are gonna sing Amazing grace.

They all came from the stage holding a microphone and started to sing as the tune came out.

**_Sharpay:Amazing grace! How sweet the sound_**  
**_That saved a wretch like me!_**  
**_I once was lost, but now am found;_**  
**_Was blind, but now I see._**

**_Ryan:'Twas grace that taught my heart to fear,_**  
**_And grace my fears relieved;_**  
**_How precious did that grace appear_**  
**_The hour I first believed_**

**_Gabriella:Through many dangers, toils and snares,_**  
**_I have already come;_**  
**_'Tis grace hath brought me safe thus far,_**  
**_And grace will lead me home._**

**_All:The Lord has promised good to me,_**  
**_His word my hope secures;_**  
**_He will my shield and portion be,_**  
**_As long as life endures._**

**_Yea, when this flesh and heart shall fail,_**  
**_And mortal life shall cease,_**  
**_I shall possess, within the veil,_**  
**_A life of joy and peace._**

**_The world shall soon dissolve like snow,_**  
**_The sun refuse to shine;_**  
**_But God, who called me here below,_**  
**_Shall be forever mine._**

**_When we've been there ten thousand years,_**  
**_Bright shining as the sun,_**  
**_We've no less days to sing God's praise_**  
**_Than when we'd first begun._**

Everyone from the audience started to clap as the 3 students who sang Bowed and went back stage. It was the end of the memorial and they were gonna sing a song for all of the people who got hurt.Sharpay finally looked up from across the table as she gave the Cd to the guy who set up the music.

''we are singing Miss you its an old song from Aaliyah''

''And Now Gabriella Montez,Sharpay Evans,and Ryan Evans sing a song for the survivors of this accident and the ones who died''

_**Everyone:It's been too long and I'm lost without u  
What am I gonna do  
Said I been needin' you, wantin' you  
(Said I need you)  
Wonderin' if ur the same and who's been with you  
Is ur heart still mine  
I wanna cry sometimes  
I miss you**_

_**Sharpay:Off to college  
Yes you went away  
Straight from high school  
You up and left me  
We were close friends  
Also lovers  
Did everything  
For one another  
Now ur gone and I'm lost without you here now  
But I know I gotta live and make it somehow  
**_

_**Everyone:Come back...to me  
Can you...feel me (Callin')  
Hear me...callin' (For you)  
For you...'Cuz it's**_

_**Everyone:  
It's been too long and I'm lost without you  
What am I gonna do  
Said I been needin' you, wantin' you  
Wonderin' if ur the same and who's been with you  
Is ur heart still mine  
I wanna cry sometimes  
I miss you**_

_**Ryan:Now I'm sittin' here  
Thinkin' 'bout you  
And the days we used to share  
It's drivin' me crazy  
I don't know what to do  
I'm just wonderin' if you still care  
I don't wanna let you know  
That it's killin' me  
I know you got another life you gotta concentrate baby  
**_

_**Everyone:Come back...to me  
Can you...feel me (Callin')  
Hear me...callin' (For you)  
For you...'Cuz it's**_

_**Everyone:It's been too long and I'm lost without you  
What am I gonna do  
Said I been needin' you, wantin' you  
Wonderin' if ur the same and who's been with you  
Is ur heart still mine  
I wanna cry sometimes  
I miss you**_

_**It's been too long and I'm lost without you  
What am I gonna do  
Said I been needin' you, wantin' you  
Wonderin' if ur the same and who's been with you  
Is ur heart still mine  
I wanna cry sometimes  
I miss you**_

_**Gabriella:I...can't...breathe...no...more  
Since you went away I  
Don't really feel like talkin'  
No one here to love me  
Baby do you understand me  
I can't do or be without you**_

_**Everyone:It's been too long and I'm lost without you  
(Tell me what I'm gonna do)  
What am I gonna do  
Said I been needin' you, wantin' you  
Wonderin' if ur the same and who's been with you  
Is ur heart still mine  
I wanna cry sometimes  
I miss you (3x)**_

Everyone clapped as they left the stage Gabriella hugged Sharpay and Ryan and cried she smiled as she told them she was going to the hospital.Walking out She felt herself being pushed aside as she looked up to see Marco.He smiled at her

''Marco let me go what the hell do you want?''

''A kiss babe look at you your looking so beautiful''

He started to kiss her ear as she squrimed and decided to push him off but he stayed then looking at the tree behind him she got an idea as She shoved him up against the tree.

''Bitch''

He slapped her as he let her go She quickly ran to her car which was right their her smile fell as she opened her car and entered it.She saw him come near the car as she started it and drove away thats when she heard a rock crash thru her window and she screamed,She parked near Troy's house as she laid down her cheeck on the wheel.Tears streaming down her face as she felt stings she needed make up as she drove to the hospital.

Kelsie was driving her small bug as she parked infront of her house she entered it hearing her grandparents on the phone with someone she quickly picked up the phone to hear her mother's voice and then her father she hanged up the phone and she walked into her room.One thing was going right for her this month Troy woke up and Everything was back to normal. Execpt for her parents they were in jail for drugs and she was mad that these 2 were her role models.She was now living with her grandparents she was happy as she heard her phone.

''Hello''

''hey jason''

''what what happened to her ill be right there''

Gabriella was staring at a concered Troy as she tried not to break down then he softly touched her hand.

''Marco The guy who shot you keeps on hurting me''

''What that ass hole keeps on hurting you and you didnt tell anyone''

''I told Chad and Tay after a while Shar found out It was just so scary I love you''

''Tell me what happened''

Telling him the story she noticed that he would sometimes put his hand into a fist.Thats when she opened his hand and she held it for a bit.She heard a small knock on the door and then Kelsie came in her face was a bit worn out.

''Hey playmaker Came to see me finally''

''well I needed some time'' She came in as she sat down by the bed and she started to play with a ring Jason gave her for their anniversary.

''Kels Whats up?''

''Listen not to alarm you But Shar was found outside the school pretty beaten up Thats why Im here the whole gang is in the waiting room.''

''WHat Hows Zeke and Ryan?''

''Listen Gabs You need to tell some one about Marco cause Troy woke up and Someone may get hurt Listen Please think about it''

She left kising Troy on the cheek and hugging Gabi then Gabi looked down and started to cry her face filled with mascara lines as Troy tried to calm her down.Maybe she was thinking about telling the police hopefully this whole mess will end soon.

_Some previews for the next chapter_

_''Listen Sharpay has a concussion''_

_Gabi enters her room to see glass all over the floor_

_''jason Stop Look Gabi's door is open''_

_Kelsie is infront of Gabi's room as something shiny is held against her neck_

_''If you want to live dont make a sound''_

_Gabriella see's blood on the floor_

_''Kelsie Please be here answer me'' _

_''Why are you doing this''_

_A gun is raised and pointed at Gabriella_

_''Boom''_

_**  
**_

_**  
**_

**  
**


	10. chapter that you need to read

I am such a bitch I didnt realize till now that i forgot to add this chapter

The whole gang was standing or sitting in the same way or in the same order they all stood when Troy was in the hospital and waited for news on one of their best friends.Zeke stood next to a Ryan who was in the worst mood ever Sharpay may have a concussion.When theu found Shar,They were all walking out of the stadium and they saw Shar lying on the ground with bruises.Gabriella walked out of the room as everyone stood up Taylor who was sitting down got up and she walked up to Gabi and hugged her.

''Hun are you ok?''

''No im upset I gotta go''

The doctor than came his head was down

''Listen Sharpay has a concussion and her bruises look horrible we have to keep her for one more day.'' Gabriella quietly left the waiting room.

Walking out the building she gazed over at her car the hole wasnt a perfect shape but it was kind of oval she went in it as she sped off to her house.Going up to her room she heard glass shattering She quickly ran to her room and saw glass all over the floor.Tears fell from Gabi's face as she ran out and started to walk to her mom's Best friend's house.

Meanwhile Kelsie and Jason were in their car together as she saw Gabi's front door open.

''jason stop Look Gabi's door is open Im going to check on her''

''Hey babe becareful''

''Yah okay''

Jason was sitting down as he drummed his fingers against the wheel then he heard a car pull up.He thought it was Gabs as he stayed put but he rolled down his window to say hi to gabi and then he heard a rock crash thru the window and his head dropped against the wheel.

Kelsie came to the kitchen to see it dark she reached for the light and she saw a knife on the ground.She crouched down and grabbed the knife it shined in the light thats when she heard a really hard shake.Then she quickly ran up the stairs and entered Gabi's room thats when she saw glass all over the floor.She then looked around her eyes with fear as she heard a crash and a loud thud.Then she felt something cold on her face her eyes looked over to see marco he was holding a knife.

''If you want to live dont make a sound Now your bf is downstair and he's unconsience he'll wake up soon Now come with me''

He drove to a warehouse near town as he grabbed kelsie and stuffed her by a pole.He tied her hands as tears fell from kelsie's eyes their was a gas leak and it was a basement underground.

''Okay youll die at 11:00 tonight and well their are 2 ways for you to die a fire or drowning you choose okay bye''

''Now Im in this mess Why do I have to live through this?''

Gabriella came by the house as she saw Jason's car in the front her smile turned to a frown as she looked into the car to see jason's head on the wheel.She quickly ran inside as she came by the kitchen their was a bit of blood by the floor.

''Kelsie Please be here answer me''

She then walked up the stairs imagining that kelsie was dead her body in her room as she opened the door slowly to see nothing when she was about to turn she saw a note.Quickly she grabbed it and read what it said:

_Dear Gabriella_

_I see you notice 3 people who are important to you are in pain.1 of them is in the hospital the second one is in a car and the other is gone.Give you 4 clues to who i am . I terrorize you and hurt you to get pleased.I wanted you for only sex.I think Everyone who made my life a living hell including Troy should have died and half of them did.And well if you werent such a bitch i could have raped you guess who ITS Me Bitch your worst nightmare better be careful._

_XOX Marco Melina_

Gabriella shooke her head and finally decided what to do as she ran out of the house and straight to Chad's house.When she got their her face were filled with tears as she ran inside and yelled.

''Tay Chad'' her voice was very rasphy and sounded like she was dying as she leaned against the banister her face had mascara running down her cheeks.

''Gabs Whats up?''

''Read the note listen Kelsie has been kidnapped''

''That son of a bitch He was the one who hurt Shar Umm hun go home and look for a pic of Kelsie and we'll go to the police station.''

Gabriella looked at the old jeep start up as they drove off she looked at her side as she ran back to her house.When she arrived she didnt notice the red saturn parked at the side as she ran inside.

At home,She grabbed a photo of her and Kelsie last month thats when she heard a moan.She turned to see jason holding his head as He asked what happen.

''Jason go to the police station Tay will explain everything''

Gabriella grabbed her cell phone as she turned around just to see Marco his grin was small but she felt like throwing up as she saw his face.

''Why are you here?''

''No reason I just want to hurt you''

''' Why are you doing this WHY did you kill all those people and why are you hurting my friends''

''Baby Cause of you I want to make your life a living hell''

''NO OKay NO''

Tears were streaming down her face as she looked up to see him holding up a gun.He started to grin as he reached for the trigger.

''Now i will succed and no one will save you bye bye''

I heard the gunshot and I opened my eyes to see it flaring at me.

Thanks im posting my stories again and I love it that I have 72 reviews yay for mauh remember to vote for the names in chapter 9 or 8 not so sure and thanks.


	11. hurting who hurt us

Gabriella once again ducked the bullet that went her way she's been ducking over 20 bullets in the last hour.She finally went behind the couch as she the bullet hole that appeared as She screamed.Then she started to crawl away as a bullet crashed thru the lamp and the light bulb flickered Gabriella once again screamed and ran up the stairs.

''Gabi death comes in more than one way just let me kill you''

''Go to hell asshole''

Gabriella once again screamed as the light from the ceiling flickered off and peices of glass shattered and fell on the ground.Thats when she ran into the basement her whole living room had bullets on the walls and couches.

''Gabriella You will die first and then Taylor and Chad''

''What are you talking about?''

''Lets say taking mechanical classes paid off''

''Omg your completely crazy''

Thats when a hand reached for Gabriella's wrist he pushed me on the couch that was left in the basement.Thats when he started to kiss her he then started to unbutton her shirt but he ended up tearing it a bit at the end.She quickly kicked him off of her and tried to get up but the gun was pointed at her. He slapped her as the gun hit her jaw he then pushed her up the stairs and into the kitchen when blood left her mouth dripping down her chin.She then tried to kick him but he ended up hitting her with the gun again and this time blood dripped from her head.Thats when he pointed the gun back at her and he pulled the trigger and then she ducked again running up the stairs to her bedroom.Her father used to teach her baseball as she grabbed the wooden bat and some pepper spray her mom bought her when they lived in new york.Thats when She felt him push her against the bed he then marked her skin with a knife.But she then sprayed the pepperspray in his eyes.

''Ahh Bitch what the hell was that?''

''Payback''

She hit him over the head with the bat as she locked her balcony and then her door after she tied him up.

Gabriella POV\

My shirt was ripped up and was filled with blood as I grabbed his car keys and entered the car looking around it I saw a clipboard.Looking up at the clock it was 10:30 as I looked at it It said to beat up Sharpay,Kidnapp kelsie,and rape gabi after that hurt Taylor and chad.Looking back at the Kelsie plan It said take her to warehouse and by 11:00 a fire or water will kill her.It was 10:35 as I started the car and drove to the warehouse.

Getting their I saw the warehouse as I entered the place after a while I looked allover the place and kels was no where to be found that was when I smell some gas.I looked down as I grabbed a mat and saw a door.Opening it I saw a stairway as I walked down finally when I came to the last step I felt water.Going thru the water I saw no one but a fire was approching the line of gas thats when I turned. But I heard a clanking noise looking around I neared a pole and dunked my head to see kelsie almost drowning as I went to her and untied the rope while pulling her I stopped.Looking down I saw her tied up by a handcuffs as I looked around kelsie was almost fainting as I swam towards a gleaming light I saw the key at the bottom and I swam back unhooking her wrist I let her go as we both swam up from the water.

''Kelsie are you okay?''

''Im fine''

She was bruised up a bit as I held her hand and we went to the car and we drove around te police station to see no accidents as we drove into the woods near the station.I saw Chad's car as I walked out of the car tears fell from my eyes as I saw it upside down in the water.Kelsie held me tight as I heard coughing noises looking around I saw Taylor and Chad behind a rock while Chad patted her to them I hugged them tightly as I cried on their shoulder.

''What happened?''

''Well we were having car troubles and then we realized it was marco's doing and we jumped out before the car crashed. What happened to you''

''Marco almost shot me Thank god your alright lets go in''

Entering the police station I saw jason In the car his head was laying on the wheel as he maoned he looked in bad shape as we help him in the station.

NO POV

''What happened to you kids?''

''Officer Rob You know the shooting at east high''

''yes''

''well I know who it was''

''And you waited this long Miss''

''I was scared''

''Well this person Is spending alot years in jail''

''It was Marco Henderson and Tonight and other days he was abusing me and Today he almost killed me and almost raped me he kidnaped my friend kelsie he rewired my 2 friends car for them to die he beat up one of my friends and he hit another one of my friends ''

''Okay miss you all have to go get checked at a hospital''

While their Gabriella was the first one to be checked she just lost to much blood.Taylor had no damages and neither did Chad only a few scratches Jason got a concusion and Kelsie needed to be check for fumes and lung damage.Gabriella entered Troy's room as he looked up with a smile and then with a frown.

''What happened''

''Marco''

''what?''

Gabriella then started to explain as he looked off.

'''Thats asshole Is everyone okay''

''No one's hurt well much''

Gabriella kissed him as he kissed back then Coach bolton came in

''Gabi he can come home I called your mom lets see the damage.''

Troy pov

\

My face turned from anger to furious when I saw the house all the window were broken and the door was smashed open.Every single wall had bullet holes and some even had blood marks.Frowning slightly I heard some sniffles and I looked back to see Gabi crying. The police wasnt their yet they must of gone to the ware house.Their was blood on the couches as Miss Montez spoke

''Dammit this will take a fortune to repair''

''Mom at least we're okay''

''where's he locked in''

''My room''

The police brought Marco out of her room as I looked at everyone I knew that everyone had some words Then Taylor started to speak

''Wait officer''

''Tay no'' Gabriella tried to stop her but was to slow She went up to him and slapped him

''You ass you made our lives a living hell you can go to hell anyone else''

''Me'' I told them as I spoke again

''You Bastard I would punch you right now If i wasnt in a wheel chair to kill all those people and to hurt my friends I cant belive you go to hell''

''I want to say something You ungrateful jackass I hate you You killed all those people now here something to talk about.''

She then slapped him

''this is for Ashleen''

She kicked him

''this is for James''

She stepped on his right foot

''this is for Danny''

She stepped on his left foot

''This is for Miss Danson''

She then kicked him again

''this is for anyone who got shot''

She slapped him again

''This is for Kelsie Jason Sharpay Taylor and Chad''

She then punched him on the face

''this is for Troy''

She then kneed him

''and that was for me''

Everyone clapped for her as they put him away and she hugged Taylor and cried a bit as Ipulled her down to hugg me.


	12. Going Back,Prom,engagement

Umm Im so sorry about the chapter's i posted 2x and I hope you all like this chapter and as you know REVIEW

No pov

It was the next week and well Troy was back in school as everyone greeted him with smiles or sympathy looks his chair wheeled down the halls as Chad started to talk about some names for the Twins.

''Listen Troy she puts down every name I suggested like Rose,Rachel,Marci,and Lily''

''ANd you turned down''

''Mimi,Kiki,Mabel and Jocelyn''

''Why Jocelyn? thats a pretty name''

''Not for my daughter''

Then they got a better view of Gabriella and Taylor who were talking by their lockers Taylor was still fighting off some of the looks that can kill because she was pregnant.Sharpay walked up a bandage around her head as she hugged Gabi and Taylor.

''hey Girls what are you all doing ?''

''Well I was telling Gabi about the baby names anyway Troy how are you holding up with the looks?''

''Pretty good but the looks I get are sympathy looks you get looks that say Ho or Slut cause your pregnant How are you hold up Tay?''

Gabriella started to bend down as she kissed Troy on the lips and grabbed a few more books.Her hair was in a bun as she took it out and placed it with a clip.Her face was a little bit clearer no bruises at all but her face turned ghost white as Taylor looked over her shoulder.Taylor's face turned pale as she reached in and grabbed the paper

''Ill get you one day''

Troy was about to scream and curse as Gabriella grabbed his hands and held back her tears then she walked away Taylor behind her as Sharpay looked down.Thats when we heard a echo and we all turned to see Ryan,Zeke,Jason,Mandy,and Kelsie all walked up to them smiling as Chad stared at them.

''What?''

''You guys should see what they are doing to Mike and Max''

''What''

''They're getting what they deserve they are being hanged and Ridiculed listen they're the reason Marco ruined our school Its almost May and prom is coming we dont need drama.''

They all nodded as everyone thought of that year and then they went to Ms.Darbuses homeroom.

It was 2 months after Troy got out of the hospital and Taylor was 6 months pregnant and people still looked at her like she was a slut.It was the last month of school as Gabriella walked up to the school her life was different she wasnt so scared of the darkness at home.

Looking over at her locker She saw sharpay singing a few notes as she came near her.

''Shar hey what are you singing?''

''Oh I was singing Beep by the Pussycat Dolls so Where's Troy?''

''He's getting checked out if he can start using crutches''

''Oh so I wanted to Know if you guys wanted to come to a graduation party tonight only the gang after prom''

''Yeah cool Im going to find Taylor''

''I think she's in the bathroom with Kels Im going to Find Mandy we are going to help Miss Darbus with some of the musicals dates okay toodles''

''bye shar'' She walked away and into the bathroom to see Taylor on the floor crying her hair was filled with vannila as she heard some vomiting sounds.She slid down next to Tay and hugged her a bit.

''Whats up?''

''Bitches like Candi and Daniele they blame me for the shooting and they say i deserve to die along with the baby and they poured yougurt on me they also made Kelsie cry saying that Candi had sex with Jason she cried so much she threw up''

Gabriella's face was filled with anger as she shoved the door and ran out she started to search the hallways and she finally found the group of sluts.She walked up to them and slapped Candi

''What the hell Bitch''

''YOur a bitch I cant belive your slutty ass made my 2 best friends cry''

''Bitch Not my fault Taylor got pregnant and caused this whole mess you did too and you and your sluts of friends including Ice Bitch had to take away the cutest B-ball guys in this F-ing school so burn in hell''

Gabriella then threw a punch as Candi held her nose.

''Dont you ever blame this on Me or Tay or youll get messed up 2 sluts and whore's like you all because of Taylor being pregnant I bet youll have 7 babies by the time you turn 21 also never Call Shar a Ice bitch or youll mess with me and never tell Kels that you slept with jason and if we took the cutest basketball player we deserve them.Plus are you guys to plastic to even say 'Fucking school'''

Daniele then slapped Gabriella as Gabi punched her back.They all started to fight when she felt arms around her waist.She turned to see Coach Bolton and she tried to get free but he held on tight.

''Im fine'' Once she got let go she went in and punched them both.

''and it wasnt our fault okay if you 2 would at least turned him down nicely this shit wouldnt have happened bitches''

She got dragged to the locker room where the whole gang followed them finally reaching their she started to sob on her hand.As Troy hugged her she then repeated something.

''Its all my fault''

''Dont you say that okay because you were nice to him its his own fault''

''Gabriella how did this fight start?'' Coach bolton asked

''CAndi and Daniele were making fun of Taylor saying she caused the shooting and she deserve's to die along with the baby''

''Those sluts'' Everyone said at the same time as she heard Tay sobbing.

''They then poured yogurt on her and made kelsie cry saying Candi did it with JAson''

''That wasnt true Kels I never even dated candi''

''I know Jason It just hurts to hear that''

''Well I went up to them and slapped Candi and They started to insult Kelsie Sharpay and Tay plus me and its hurts to get insulted when you innocent they then blamed me for the accident''

''Well Ill pull a few strings to not get you suspended''

After they all left the office they all walked to homeroom and the day ended as they all waited for prom night.

It was 7:00 at night and all the girls were sitting or standing in Gabi's room they were looking for the perfect prom dress they bought some last month as they looked thru the dresses.Shar was walking out of Gabi's closet the dress she wore was pink being strapless and having a slit all the way thru her ankle to the knee.

''Shar that dress screams you''

''Yeah shar I give it a 9''Kelsie said while looking for a necklace

''Okay I guess this is the one Kelsie's next''

Kelsie came out wearing a light blue dress it was backless with a few staps she smiled a bit as she looked at the mirror.

''COol''

''Yeah''

''Tay's next'' Kelsie said while going to the table where sharpay was doing make up and Mandy was doing the hair.Sharpay were some pink eyesshadow her neck had glitter and the bright pink lipgloss brought out her skin.Her hair was in gentle waves as she tried to do Kelsie makeup.

Taylor cameout with a dark blue dress which nicely fitted over her belly she smiled a bit as everyone clapped and she walked over to Kelsie as Mandy who came out with a red dress it was speggeti strapped as she smiled.Gabriella's turn came as she came out with a white dress it had a flow in the botton as it fit her curves at the top one side was straples as the other side had a strap with long sleves that was made with some seethru materieal the waist of the dress had a gold string belt as she smiled.Everyone clapped at the dress as she looked at all her friends kelsie's hair was straight and she wore a little blue eyeshadow Taylor's hair was left in her natural waves as Sharpay started to do her make up and Taylor did her hair in curls.Thats when the door bell went off and everyone looked out the balcony to see Ryan and Zeke.Everyone walked downstairs as Amanda and Sharpay left the doorbell rang again to see Chad and Jason and they left.After a while Troy rung the doorbell as she walked outside

''hey Troy''

''Hey Gabs look at you your drop dead gorgeous''

'' Thanks Hun and you look Hot Lets go hun lets go''

Arriving at the dance they saw everyone dancing as they went and danced a bit after a while a song came out as Gabriella started to cry her face was so still as troy took her hand and asked her to dance.It was the song she sang to Troy when he was in a coma she put her head on his shoulder as she cried a bit.

I'll always remember  
It was late afternoon  
It lasted forever  
And ended so soon  
You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
I was changed

In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
Was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment that I saw you cry  
cry..moment that I saw you cry

Her tears started to stain is tux but he just held her close as he felt her murmurring

It was late in september  
And I've seen you before (and you were)  
You were always the cold one  
But i was never that sure  
You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
I was changed

In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
Was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry

She looked up at him as she smiled a bit and then she started to sing along as she put her head on his shoulder.She saw all her friends dancing as she cried a bit more.

I wanted to hold you  
I wanted to make it go away  
I wanted to know you  
I wanted to make your everything, all right...

I'll always remember...  
It was late afternoon...  
In places no one would find...

In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
Was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry

And all she could do was remember was the day he told her he loved her this song was playing and she was crying so hard.

_flashback_

_Gabriella and Troy were sitting in his backyard as she held his waist then it started to rain as she squealed her face was filled with hope as she listened to her radio which was under the roof she heard 'Cry' by 'Mandy Moore' as she smiled._

_''Troy we have to go inside now''_

_''wait Gabi'' Her face was wet her hair was matted to her face the mascara she was wearing was running and she looked at his face._

_''Gabriella I need to tell you something''_

_''Are you breaking up with me?''_

_''No Gabi your my life and that day you sang with me was the best day of my life and I just wanted to say that I love you''_

_''I love you too'' Tears started to fall down her face as she kissed him they were crying plus they were kissing under the rain._

_End flashback_

IT was the end of the night and they were all at Shar's house as Taylor sat down by Chad and the whole group was dancing in the house as Troy walked over to Chad and grabbed him.

''Listen will this work?''

''Yess okay Ill pop in the cd''

''okay''

Troy went up to the stage as he held a microphone his face filled with worry as he stood by and waited a while then he started to speak.

''I will love It if Miss,Gabriella Montez can come up the stage and sing with me this song''

Then the first notes of 'Start of something new' came on as he smiled at the girl who stood next to him microphone in hand as they started to sing.

Living in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance  
I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart  
To all the possibilities  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
And right here tonight

He looked at her as they song the last verse and went up to the chorus

This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new

Then he did the same thing he did when he sang the first time he took off his tux coat as he sang the next verse

Now who'd of ever thought that  
We'd both be here tonight  
And the world looks so much brighter  
With you by my side  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
I know it for real

and they then continued to sing looking deeply in eachother eyes.

This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new

I never knew that it could happen  
Till it happened to me  
I didn't know it before  
But now it's easy to see

It's a start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart

That it's the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new  
Start of something new

And then Troy kneeled down and he grabbed a box from his pocket as he heard Gabriella GAsp

''Gabriella Anna Montez you are the love of my life and Ill never meet someone who made me feel this way when we sang or when we are together Will you marry me?''

All the girls were in tears as Gabi stood their speechless she took his hand and smiled as she said yes.

''Yes I love you Troy James Bolton''

As they Kissed and everyone claped and said congrats to the Happy couple and the girls all gushed over the ring which layed on her Middle fingers.And from far away you could see Gabriella's wide smile as she looked over Troy who shared the same look with each other.

Please vote for the names tomorrow the poll closes and I will end up choosing the name.

Girls:

Daniella

libby

Jamie

Boys:

Chris

Cody

Nick

And review


	13. the day of the wedding

It was the summer of July and it was the day before the wedding everyone was so nervous and hectic as the whole gang decided do the Bachelor/Bachelorette party together.The whole gang was gonna meet at Gabriella's house as her and Taylor started to set up the kareoke machine.Gabriella smiled at herself as she cried a bit and Taylor hugged her back It was a horrible year But she was glad that God was at her side thru the rough times.Thats when they heard the doorbell her face lightened up as she saw the whole gang in front of her doorstep.She was so scared that Ryan and Shar wouldnt make it cause they were in Paris for an acting program.She hugged Sharpay so tight and then she did the same with Ryan then she felt two arms being wrapped around her waist as she grinned and turned around to get kissed by Troy.

''Anyway we are all going to sing we still have to wait for Chad,Kelsie,Zeke and Jason Amanda is upstairs''

''Knock Knock'' Taylor then screamed as she hugged Chad.

Chad was also away he went to a basketball in Georgia and he was back Chad then went up to Gabi and kissed her cheek and then all the guys did that.

''WHere's Kels?''

''here I am'' Kelsie came in she smiled as she hugged everyone.She was in Canada in a arts programs for playing the piano and then she sat down by the piano Gabi got for her wedding.

''Well we are going to sing and Amanda is coming down here'' Gabi said the last part really loud.

''yeah well What are we going to sing?''

''well here's an idea why dont all the girls go 1st we could sing ''

''Why dont you and Sharpay go 1st''

''Fine we can sing this song'' Gabriella pressed a number on the machine as she heard the 1st notes.

#1

_Gabriella:  
Excuse me, can I please talk to you for a minute?_

Sharpay:  
Uh huh, sure you know, you look kinda familiar.

Gabriella:  
Yeah, you do too but, umm, I just wanted to know do you know somebody named   
you, you know his name.

Sharpay:  
Oh, yeah definatly, I know his name.

Gabriella:  
I just wanted to let you know that he's mine.

Sharpay:  
Huh... No no, he's mine!

(Chorus)

_Both:You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The boy is mine  
I'm sorry that you  
seem 2 b confused  
He belongs 2 me  
The boy is mine_

Gabriella:  
I think it's time we got this straight  
Let's sit and talk face to face  
There is no way you could mistake  
Him for your man are you insane

Sharpay:  
You see I know that you may be  
Just bit jealous of me  
Cuz you're blind if you can't see  
That his love is all in me

Gabriella:  
You see I tried to hesitate  
I didn't wanna say what he told me  
He said without me he couldn't make  
It through the day ain't that a shame

Sharpay:  
Maybe you misunderstood  
Cause I can't see how he could  
Wanna change something that's so good  
But my love is all it took

Chorus)

Sharpay:  
Must you do the things you do  
You keep on acting like a fool  
You need to know it's me not you  
And if you didn't know it girl it's true

Gabriella:  
I think that you should realize  
And try to understand why  
He is a part of my life  
I know it's killing you inside

Sharpay:  
You can say what you want to say  
What we have you can't take  
from the truth you can't escape  
I can tell the real from the fake

Gabriella:  
When will you get the picture  
You're the past, I'm the future  
Get away it's my time to shine  
And if you didn't know the boy is mine  


_(Chorus)_

Sharpay:  
You can't destroy this love I found  
Your silly games I won't allow  
The boy is mine without a doubt  
You might as well throw in the towel

Gabriella:  
What makes you think that he wants you  
When I'm the one that brought him to  
This special place in my heart  
Cause he was my love right from the start

Both:  
You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The boy is mine

Chorus

Sharpay:  
Not yours

Gabriella:  
But mine

Sharpay:  
Not yours

Gabriella:  
But mine

Sharpay:  
Not yours

Gabriella:  
But mine

Both:  
I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
the boy he's mine 

Everyone clapped at their performance as they hugged eachother and Gabriella stood by the Mic.

''And now its Taylor and Kelsie's turn''

''No Im not going to sing''

''Fine Amanda go up for Tay and ill choose your song'' Gabriella pressed a few numbers as and old song came on and Kelsie stared at the screen confused and she started to sing.

#2

_So-What am I not s'pposed to have an opinion  
Should I keep quiet just because I'm a woman  
Call me a bitch 'cause I speak what's on my mind  
Guess it's easier for you to swallow if I sat and smiled_

When a female fires back suddenly big talker don't know how to act  
So he does what every little boy would do  
Makin' up a few false rumors or two  
That for sure is not a man to me, slanderin' names for popularity  
It's sad you only get your fame through controversy  
But now it's time for me to come and give you more to say

Chorus:  
This is for my girls all around the world  
Who've come across a man that don't respect your worth  
Thinkin' all woman should be seen not heard  
So what do we do girls, shout out loud  
Lettin' 'em know we're gonna stand our ground  
So lift your hands higher and wave 'em proud  
Take a deep breath and say it loud  
Never can, never will  
Can't hold us down

Nobody can hold us down  
Nobody can hold us down  
Nobody can hold us down  
Never can never will

So- What am I not s'pposed to say what I'm saying  
Are you offended with the message I'm bringin'  
Call me whatever 'cause your words don't mean a thing  
Guess you ain't even a man enough to handle what I sing  
If you look back in history, it's a common double standard of society  
The guy gets all the glory the more he can score  
While the girl can do the same and yet you call her a whore  
I don't understand why it's OK  
The guy can get away with it, the girl gets named  
All my ladies come together and make a change  
And start a new beginning for us, everybody sing

Chorus

Mandy:

Now, here is something I just cantt understand  
If the guy have three girls then hes the man  
He can even give her some head or sex her off  
But if a girl can do the same then shes a whore  
But the tables about to turn, I bet my fame on it  
Cats take my ideas, they put they name on it  
Its aight though, you cant hold me down  
I got to keep on movin  
To my girls to their man who be tryin to mac  
Do it right back to him and let that be that  
You need to let him know that his game is mac  
And Lil Kim and Christina got your back

You're just a little boy  
Think you're so cute, so coy  
You must talk so big to make up for smaller things  
You're just a little boy  
All you do is annoy  
You must talk so big to make up for smaller things

Chorus x2

Uh, oh oh  
uh,uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, cant hold us down 

Everyone clapped for them as Gabriella stood up and grabbed Troys hand she smiled into the microphone as she spoke up.

''And now the boys turn again ill choose the song''

All the guys groan as they went up to the stage and grabbed a micophone.Then the first few notes started as Chad tried to get off the stage but everyone pulled him back

#3

Empty spaces fill me up with holes  
Distant faces with no place left to go  
Without you, within me I can't find no rest  
Where I'm going is anybody's guess

Chorus:  
I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is, incomplete

Voices tell me I should carry on  
But I am swimming in an ocean all alone  
Baby, my baby  
It's written on your face  
You still wonder if we made a big mistake

Chorus

Bridge:  
I don't mean to drag it on   
But I can't seem to let you go  
I don't wanna make you face this world alone  
I wanna let you go (alone)

Chrous

Incomplete

All the girls smiled as they clapped and then Sharpay went up to the microphone and spoke again.

''Now the solos are next everyone except for Amanda,Kelsie,Zeke,and Jason can sing and now Ryan''

#4

They gotta a lot of girls who know they got it going on  
But nothin's ever a comparison to you  
Now can you see that you're the only one I really want  
And everything I need is everything you do

Any girl walk by, don't matter  
Cause you're lookin' so much better  
Don't ever need to get caught up in jealousy

She could be a supermodel, every magazine, the cover  
She'll never ever mean a thing to me

Chorus)

She's no you, oh no!  
You give me more than I could ever want  
She's no you, oh no!  
I'm satisfied with the one I got  
Cause you're all the girl that I ever dreamed  
She's only a picture on a magazine  
She's no you  
She's no you

They got a lot of girls who dance in all the videos  
But I prefer the way you do, the way you move  
You're more than beautiful and I just wanna let you know  
That all I ever need is what I got with you

Any girl walk by, don't matter  
Every time you're lookin' better  
I think you're perfect there ain't nothin' I would change

She can be a supermodel, every magazine would cover  
She'll never ever take my heart away

Chorus)

And no one's ever gonna get to me, oh  
The way you do, now baby can you see?  
That you're the one, the only one, who's ever made me feel this way  
And nothin's ever comin' even close, no  
No one's ever been comparable to you  
ohaoha, oh yeah lalala  
I don't want nothin' I don't got  
I don't need nothin' but you  
I can't get more than you give me  
So don't stop anything you do  
You're all that, all that and then some  
You know what, just what I need  
And no girl, no place and no where  
Could mean a thing to me

She's no you, oh no!  
You give me more than I could ever want  
She's no you, oh no!  
I'm satisfied with the one I got  
Cause you're all the girl that I ever dreamed  
She's only a picture on a magazine  
She's no you, oh no!  
She's no you

She's no you  
(They got a lot of girls who know they got it going on)  
You give me more than I could ever want  
She's no you  
(Now can't you see that you're the only one I really want)  
I'm satisfied with the one I got  
Cause you're all the girl that I ever dreamed  
She's only a picture on a magazine  
She's no you  
(And she's she's no you,girl)

Amanda was smiling as he came down and kissed her and she cried abit.Hugging him so tightly as he stroked her hair.

''and now for me'' Sharpay said with a smile

#5

_Used To Go Out To Parties, And Stand Around.  
Cause I Was Too Nervous, (oh uh)  
To Really Get Down. (C'mon)  
But My Body Yearned To Be Free.  
I Went Off On The Floor,  
So Somebody Would Choose Me. (heyy)  
No More Standing, Upside The Wall.  
Now I Got Myself Together Baby,  
And Im Having A Ball.  
Long As Your Groovin, Theres Always A Chance.  
Somebody Watchin,  
Might Wanna Make Romance.  
Move Your Body, (Ooooh Baby)  
And Dance All Night.  
To The Groovin,  
Feel All Right.  
Move Your Body (Oh)  
And Move Your Feet.  
Cause The DJ's Groovin, (Ohhh)  
And It Sounds So Sweet. (C'Mon)  
Then Just Party, All Night Long.  
Cause This Party Is Jumpin,  
Till The Break Of Dawn.  
Sexy baby, sexy baby, sexy baby, sexy baby baby  
You Can Have Me When You Want To Babe.  
This Is Such A Live Party, Baby.  
Goin Crazy In This Place Tonight.  
And The Feelin Is O' So Right. (Yeahh)  
O' the fellas in here, are so fine... (MmmHmHmMmmHmHm)  
When Your Movin Your Body, Boy Your Blowin My Mind.  
Sexy Baby, Sexy Baby, Sexy Baby Baby_

Repeat till end

Sharpay walked to the microphone as she looked at Chad and he walked up and picked the song.

#6

Baby I just don't get it  
Do you enjoy being hurt?  
I know you smelled the perfume, the make-up on his shirt  
You don't believe his stories  
You know that they're all lies  
Bad as you are, you stick around and I just don't know why

If I was ya man (baby you)  
Never worry bout (what I do)  
I'd be coming home (back to you)  
Every night, doin' you right  
You're the type of woman (deserves good thangs)  
Fistful of diamonds (hand full of rings)  
Baby you're a star (I just want to show you, you are) 

_Chorus:_

You should let me love you  
Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need  
Baby good love and protection  
Make me your selection  
Show you the way love's supposed to be  
Baby you should let me love you, love you, love you

_Verse 2:_

Listen  
Your true beauty's description looks so good that it hurts  
You're a dime plus ninety-nine and it's a shame  
Don't even know what you're worth   
Everywhere you go they stop and stare  
Cause you're bad and it shows  
From your head to your toes, Out of control, baby you know 

If I was ya man (baby you)  
Never worry bout (what I do)  
I'd be coming home (back to you)  
Every night doin' you right  
You're the type of woman (deserves good thangs)  
Fistful of diamonds (hand full of rings)  
Baby you're a star (I just want to show you, you are)

_Chorus:_

_Bridge:_

You deserve better girl (you know you deserve better)  
We should be together girl (baby)  
With me and you it's whatever girl, hey!  
So can we make this thing ours?

_Chorus:_

Once again Sharpay went up and said Taylor who came up and stayed by the Mic.She smiled a bit as she hugged Sharpay who stepped down and left her on the chair.

#7

passion, instant  
sweat beads fill me  
cupids shot me  
my heart beat's racing  
tempt me,try me  
feels so exciting  
thought of highly  
it's yours entirely  
i'll be

chorus:

more than a lover  
more than a woman  
more than you'll ever (i'll be)  
more than a lover  
more than a woman  
more than enough for you  
more than a lover  
more than a woman  
gettin more undercovers  
more than a woman  
more than enough for you

midnight grindin  
heart rates climbin  
you go, i go  
cause we share the pillow  
taste me feed me  
there's still no separating  
mornin massages  
with new bones in your closet  
i'll be

chorus 2x

i dont think you're ready  
i dont think you're ready for this thang (for this thang)  
i dont think you're ready for this thang (you're not ready for it yet)  
no, no  
i dont think you're ready for this thang (for this thang this thang)  
i dont think you're ready for this thang

constant pleasures  
no scale can measure  
secret treasures  
keeps on getting better yeah  
do you wanna roll with me  
we can go to foreign lands  
your hand in my hand  
do you wanna ride with me  
we can be like bonnie and clyde  
me by your side

chorus 2x

Then Sharpay said Troys name as he came up and choosed his song.

#8

I like when you whisper softly  
Things only I should hear  
That lead me on

I like the way that you smile at me  
And make me feel like nothin'  
Can go wrong

Tell me this will last forever  
Don't you ever leave

CHORUS  
I don't wanna be without U  
Dream without U  
Walk without U  
Talk without U Baby

Never take a chance without U  
Dance without U  
Nothing is the same without U Baby

I could never deal without U  
Heal without U  
Begin without U  
End without U

Baby, I'm in need  
I can't breathe  
No, I don't wanna be...  
Without U

I love when your eyes wash over me  
With a look only I can tell   
What's on your mind

I love the way that you find me   
Whenever I've lost my dway  
You're just in time

Baby, we've got something started  
Say we'll never stop

REPEAT CHORUS  
I'll lock up my heart  
And throw away the key  
If that's what it takes  
To keep your love with me

You open the door  
To all that's good in me  
I can't deny the truth  
That I could never be without U

REPEAT CHORUS

Then It was Gabriella's turn as she smiled and picked the song and started to sing.

#9

How could you know  
That behind my eyes a sad girl cried  
And how could you know  
That i hurt so much inside  
And how could you know  
That i'm not the average girl  
I'm carrying the weight of the world

YEAH!

So can you get me outta here

_chorus_  
Take me away  
We'll jump in the car  
Drive til the gas runs out and then walk so far  
That we can't  
See this place anymore  
Take a day off  
Give it a rest  
So i can forget about this mess  
If i lighten up a little bit,  
Then i will be  
Over It

I'm playin the role  
Of the happy girl  
But no one knows  
Inside i'm alone  
But i would never let it show  
I get everyday  
Too much work and not enough play  
Over and over  
It's always the same

YEAH!

But you can make everything OK...

_chorus_

And when the world is closin' in  
I can leave it all and just walk away  
I can always start all over again  
I am closer to a better day 

_chorus x2_  
Take Me Away  
We'll jump in the car  
Drive til the gas runs out and then walk so far  
That we can't  
See this place anymore  
Take a day off  
Give it a rest  
So i can forget about this mess  
If i lighten up a little bit,  
Then i will be

If i lighten up a little bit,  
Then i will be  
Over It  
Over It

I am Over It (over it)

Everyone clapped as the day went on and people were singing all the songs they could. It was late night as everyone slept on the floor except for Taylor.Gabriella was awake looking at her ring as Troy sat down by her and held the hand that the ring was on.She smiled as she stood up and grabbed Troys hand as they walked up to her room and looked outside the balcony.

'The stars are the most beautiful things in this world''

''No they are not as beautiful as you''

''Why make me blush?''

''cause i love you and were getting married soon''

''Im so excited do you regret asking me to marry you?''

''Never''

They started to talk some more and then they fell asleep.

It was the big day as the whole family were on their way to the Beach where Troy took them for their anniversary(remember the flashback that beach).Gabriella stood with a white dress it was strapless and it reached below her knees.She looked at the white bouquet of roses that layed by her vanity as she smiled.Her hair was in waves as she grabbed the roses and walked to the end.Looking at all her friends who wore the color of light blue Sharpay,Taylor,Kelsie and Mandy all stood by her as they heard the music start.Waiting for her cue she walked down the aisle with a smile she had tears in her eyes as she came to a halt and passed the flowers to Shar.Tears fell from her face and then after all the vows

''you may now kiss the bride'' He kissed her as everyone smiled clapping.

The reception was beautiful as everyone stood around smiling the band was a old friend of Sharpay as everyone talked.The whole tent was filled with white roses as gabi looked at the table she sat at she layed her head on Troys shoulders as tears started to fall.

''Well everyone now the speeches from the best man and the maid of honor''

Chad stood as he held out his hand and Taylor stood up.

'' Well Troy and Gabriella you 2 are so perfect for eachother and i knew that from the moment I saw you two singing on thats stage and I hope youll make eachother happy forever. To Gabriella and Troy''

''To Gabriella and Troy''

''Well Gabi my best friend Ive never seen you truly happy other then when your with Troy so cheers for Troy and Gabriella ''

''Now for the Father Daughter dance'' Gabriella's smile fell as Taylor shaked her head in sympathy and walked off to stop the band but Coach Bolton stopped her.

''Gabi I know you dont have a dad but Can I do this honor?''

''yes your my father now'' Gabi said while tears fell from her face and she stood up.

It seemed so perfect until someone started to scream everyone stopped dancing as they looked at Taylor who was in pain and started to cry then Chad screamed.

''She's going into labor Im gonna be a dad''

Well It looks like the babies are coming meaning today was the last day to vote well yesterday and I will now name all the songs that they sang by order.They all have numbers by the lyrics.The artist is underlined

1-Boy is mine by Brandy an Monica

2-Cant hold us down by Christina A and Lil kim

3-Incomplete by Backstreetboys

4-She's no you by jesse Mccartney

5-Got to give it up (remix) by Aaliyah 

6- let me love you by Mario

7-More than a woman by Aaliyah

8-Without you by jesse Mccartney(this song was in his CD its a great song check it out)

9- Over it by Annelise Vanderpol (this song was made for the disney channel movie Stuck in the suburbs)

And thanks for anyone who reviews 2 more chapters to go I know you dont want me to end this story but every story has an end of an era just joking


	14. delivery and off to college

As they walked to the car and everyone started to breakdown in murmers Gabriella hugged Coach Bolton and ran off grabbing Troy's hand as they walked to the car and drove to the hospital.In the hospital she saw them going in as she hugged Chad good luck.

''they are so lucky they are gonna have 2 beautiful kids''

''yeah isnt great''

''Yeah anyway Mr.Bolton what do you think they decided on''

''On names not so sure they couldnt decide at all Mrs Bolton that sound perfect''

Gabriella smiled looking around this hospital held so many memories so much pain they didnt need that anymore now this waiting room will bring joy today as she smiled at Troy.Thats when they heard Sharpay and Ryan's voice as The now married couple turned to see the gang with balloons and everything.Gabriella stood up and hugged the whole gang she smiled at everyone as Troy wrapped his arms around her tiny waist.Thats when they heard someone argueing they all turned to see Chad standing outside the door as he slid down tears falling from his face.Gabriella and Troy ran up to him as they sat down next to him they all knew what happened.

''She's having complications Why do these things happen? I dont know God''

''Chad these things happen''

''They say the 2nd baby is having some trouble breatheing and getting out of Tay's body god help me''

''What about the 1st one?''

''He is so precious and cute but he didnt cry and they are scared for him''

Gabriella Hugged Chad tightly and Troy patted his back as he sobbed on Gabi's dress and the whole gang looked around tears streaming down the girls faces as the guys held their girlfriends.Then a Doctor came out as Chad turned and sighed at the doctors face.

''Mr,Danforth I am pleased to inform you that your girlfriend is fine and that you have two babies the boy cried once we took the girl out and the girl is fine their breatheing no promblems we'll do some test do you wanna see Miss,Mckenssie''

''yes''

They all smiled as Chad entered the doors and Gabriella hugged Troy as she cried tears of joy into his jacket everyone was smiling as they hugged eachother talking and smiling.Troy hid his smile but he grinned and reached for his cell to call his father and thats when he heard the door open and Chad came out with a wide smile.

''You may all come in ''

''Yes''

Entering the room which Taylor stayed at they saw the whole room covered in red roses as the window showed a view of a park.Gabriella who entered 1st saw the 2 babies in the arms of Taylor as she smiled and cried some more.Taylor who had a very wide smile handed a baby to the young bride as she danced around with him.Her eyes were landing on the baby everytime as she smiled a bit more.Tears fell from Troys face as He hugged Chad and then Taylor who then handed him the baby girl.The couple were so in love with the little babies they held in their hands as they handed them back.The parents looked up at the married couple as they looked at eachother.

Each one of the adults were smiling as Taylor looked over at the rose that Gabi held in her hand.

''Is that for me?''

''yes here Tay these are beautiful babies they look like Chad''

''I hope not they'll be taunted with that face''

''hey''

''Im joking Now we have some news for the gang bring in the rest of them''

Thats when the room filled up with all 3 couples that were left Taylor handed the baby girl to Shar and Chad handed the boy to zeke.As they played with them and then they handed them back to the parents.Taylor started to reach for Chad's hand as he squeezed the hand that he held in his hand.

''Well What are their names?''

''After awhile Me and Chad decided on 4 names for each for the girl Tara,Daniella,Hope,and Marisol But then after what happened to these babies those names didnt fit''

Chad then continued for her.

''But we came up with 3 more names Charlotte,Lexi,and Libby''

''And Which name did you choose?''

''This Beauty is Libby,Hope,Danforth''

''OMg'' All the girls said as the guys said Beautiful.

''her name means Consecreted to God''

''And for the Boy'' kelsie asked

''Well we came up with Nick,Charles,Mack,and Danny, But after what happened we changed the names to Cody,Chris, and John.''

''And his name is''

''Cody,Troy,Danforth''

Troy started to cry a bit as he hugged Chad and started to say i love you.(like a brother) As everyone smiled at the 2 perfect babies that layed in the mothers arm.Chad then wiped his eyes as he spoke again.

''Now these Children need Godparents and Libby.Hope is the Godchild of Sharpay Evans and Zeke Charleston''

''Omg WHat But.. Thank you guys'' Sharpay said tears streaming down her face as she hugged Chad and kissed Taylor's Cheek as Tay handed her Libby who looked like a beauty in the eyes of her Godmother.Zeke stood over her as she grinned at the baby and hugged Sharpay.

''ANd the Godparents for Cody,Troy is Troy Bolton and Gabriella Bolton''

Gabriella started to cry like Shar as she hugged Chad and kissed Tay's cheek her face was so wide as she held little Cody as she paced around the room.Taylor's face was streaming with tears as They all left her and her perfect family alone.

2 weeks later

It was the day that Troy and Gabriella come home from the bahamas as Taylor ran around the house Kelsie holding Libby and Chad holding Cody.The house had 4 rooms 1 downstair which was the guestroom.After a while Chad's parents wanted rent and the married couple decided to be roomate with the New Parents so thats how they got their.Sharpay finally had enough as she stood up and yelled out her famouse QUIET and everyone settled down as Libby who was crying stopped.Shar started to walk over to Taylor as she shoved her to a chair and started to talk.

''Tay let me and Kelsie fix the house you hold Libby''

''Okay Shar but you have to fix their room and I think we should wait for Jaso..''

'No We will do this ourselves we are independent woman we dont need men'' Sharpay then left with a pissed off look and then 20 minutes later they heard a thud as Sharpay came walking down the stair Kelsie in Tow.

''OKAY for this we need men'' Thats when Zeke and Jason walked in laughing as they stopped to see Shar in her Ice queen mood as she wiped off her nose or may she say face which was filled with dust.

'Go clean The newly weds room''

''But SHar''

''Evaporate Tall person''

Zeke ran up the stairs and then Jason followed as you heard the Crys of Libby. Kelsie looked at Tay who was caring for Cody.Chad was in the back fixing a porch swing for the couple as Kelsie walked over.

''No Kels Ill take her go clean the guest room''

Shar walked up to Libby's crib as she picked her up holding her a bit the young girl had light brown skin like her father .She had those brown eyes you could get lost in and she looked alot like Chad.Sharpay sat down on the rocking chair as she started to thing her favorite disney song.She quietly started to sing this song after her mother got ill she never heard this song again.Her mom was always in rehab after her father died

_Look at this stuff  
Isn't it neat?  
Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?  
Wouldn't you think I'm the girl  
The girl who has ev'rything?  
Look at this trove  
Treasures untold  
How many wonders can one cavern hold?  
Lookin' around here you'd think  
(Sure) she's got everything_

I've got gadgets and gizmos aplenty  
I've got whozits and whatzits galore  
(You want thingamabobs?  
I got twenty)  
But who cares?  
No big deal  
I want more

I wanna be where the people are  
I wanna see  
Wanna see 'em dancin'  
Walkin' around on those  
(Whad'ya call 'em?) oh - feet  
Flippin' your fins you don't get too far  
Legs are required for jumpin', dancin'  
Strollin' along down a  
(What's that word again?) street

Up where they walk  
Up where they run  
Up where they stay all day in the sun  
Wanderin' free  
Wish I could be  
Part of that world

Thats when she saw a flash from the corners of her eyes she turned around to see Zeke his grin wide as he came up to her and showed her the picture.Sharpay smiled at it as she layed her head on his chest as he wrapped his hands around her waist.Tears were starting to mist from her eyes as she kissed Zeke's cheek.

''They're here'' Chad yelled out as Sharpay carefully stood up and handed Libby to Zeke who grabbed her and started to talk to her.She glanced at the camera that stood by the table as she snapped a picture of Zeke dancing with Libby.

''We're Home''

''hey guys'' Taylor said Hugging them as Chad stood behind her patting Troys back as Gabriella grabbed Cody and started to play with him.Troy started to talk with the Guys as Shar went up to Gabriella who handed Cody to Kelsie.Shar tapped her shoulder and as she turned around she wrapped her in a hug.

''hey Shar 4 more weeks till we all pack up and start going to college God Mandy,Zeke,Ryan and You are going to California,Kelsie and Jason are going to NYU and all four of us are going to college here''

''Well there are always summers and spring break and winter breaks'' Sharpay started to cry as she Hugged Gabriella who was gonna start crying.

''Everyone lets go cut the cake'' Everyone gathered around Zeke's cake which was made of chocolate and Vannilla it said Forever together or apart.That was the last picture they all took together them around the cake Taylor and Chad next to eachother holding the twins next to Their right was Kelsie and Jason to their left were Gabriella and Troy then next to Troy was Ryan and Amanda and next to Jason was Sharpay and Zeke.That was the most perfect picture and It still held memories.

Sharpay was Holding the frame which held the picture that the group took together.Tears were starting to leave her eyes as she packed up the 3 remainding frames.One was of her and the twins the second was with Gabriella Troy and Ryan after a musical.The 3rd one was of her and Zeke as she cried and stuffed them in the box.She heard a knock she looked at the door to see Ryan his face filled with tears marks as She hugged her brother.They all ran down the stairs and looked back at the house tears were falling from both their faces as they pack everything up in Shar's escalade.

Kelsie was sitting on her bed Clutching the Frame that used to stand on her nightstand.Looking down on it tears were threatening to fall as she saw a few splatter on it.It was of her and Jason on their 1st date she then packed it up along with 3 frames that were left on her nightstand.One was of the whole gang infront of east high their 3rd year Gabriella was infront Troy as he held her waist and layed his chin on her shoulder.Sharpay was laughing at something Zeke was whispering in her ear.Next to them were Chad and Taylor,Taylor was behind him her arms wrapped around his chest her head layed against his head and her chin was on his shoulder. Infront of the 3 couples,Kelsie sat down by Jason her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist.Ryan was next to them sitting Amanda's head layed on his legs as he stroked her hair.The 2nd one was a picture of a cast party for the musical her ,Gabriella,Troy,Sharpay,and Ryan were smiling up at the camera.The last one was of her and the twins and Jason behind her.

''Hey Kels We Have to go meet the gang we're gonna be late''

''Ok Umm Im packed up Did you put the Boxes in the trunk?''

''Yah'' Kelsie started to walk down the stairs as she saw her grandparents crying she cried harder as she hugged them.

''I love you guys like you were my parents cause you are my parents Mom and Dad were never their for me but you 2 were I love you both''

''we love you too kelsie Ohh dear good luck in juliard''

As they walked into the old beat up car and drove to where the gang was meeting.

The blue frame stood on the old nightstand,Gabriella was packing up some stuff for the apartment their parents got near the university.Every weekend the married couple would drive down here to see the whole family .Gabi started to cry as she packed up the frame It was of her and Troy the day of their wedding her white dress was a little wet from all the crying as she stood next to Troy.She packed it up as she grabbed the 2 remaining frames one was of her and the twins and the other one was of her and the gang by the cafe.She heard a knock as Taylor came in Tears streaming down her face.She was gonna be in a college near albequrque on Mondays Wednesday,and friday as Chad took some courses on thursday and Tuesdy and some night classes on monday with Tay.Either one of their mother's would care for the twins those nights as the young mother hugged Gabi and handed her Libby.

''Tay I dont want to leave all of you alone''

''Well guess what girl your going We'll be fine''

''Yeah I bet you will Ummm Troy and I have to go meet our parents then we'll go meet the gang''

''Okay Sweety I love you Baby''

''i love You too hunny Ill miss you and You too baby'' Gabriella said to the young baby.

Thats when the 2 friends turned after hearing a knock to see the boys.Chad holding Cody as Gabriella smiled thru tears she grabbed the boxes and handed them to the boys after grabbing Cody.

''Gabi we're ready lets go see the parents'' Gabriella started to cry as she hugged the couple and held the babies for one last time.Tears starting to fall from her eyes as she walked to the car and went in it.

'' Babe dont worry Okay college will be a new step for us I love you''

''i love you too Troy Its just Ill miss everyone''

''me too here we are''

The Parents stood by Troys house as Miss.Montez started to cry as she walked up to her daughter who was crying tears were running down their cheeks as they hugged eachother.Gabriella held onto her tightly as her mom started to pat her head lightly.

''Te voy extranar''

''Yo tambien Mami''

''Te amo''

''Te quiero mucho cause mom without you i would have never made it after Dad left you were so strong and you always cared for me I love you'' Tears started to fall from Miss Montez eyes.

''Hey Mom Dad''

''Hey troy O god College I love you Baby''

''I love you too mom cause without you I would have never met Gabi thanks''

''My son ill miss you and play hard ''

'Dad you are my rolemodel cause you have always been their for me and even though we fought about me singing you never ever tried to hurt me I love you Dad I love you both.Where's roxy?''

''Im here Troy Ill miss you''

''Ill miss you too squirt play hard in basketball and dance hard good luck for a 2nd year in high school Love you''

''I love you too''

Troy went to Miss,Montez as he hugged her and then Gabriella did the same with her In-laws as they got in the car and left.Gabriella was crying as she held Troy hand.Finally they came to a park where the gang spent most of their times and dates as Gabriella walked towards the tree where all the couple carved their names.She saw the gang the girls were all crying as the guys tried to make them feel better.Gabi started to cry too as she ran towards the crowd.

''Wow here we all are Going off to college Ill miss you all we will see you guys on breaks and we will write or e-mail we'll miss you guys''

''Kelsie we'll miss you too and Now Ryan and I decided to get you all something'' Sharpay stood up and grabbed a box as Ryan did too.SHar handed the box to Tay and Chad as they opened it to see a picture of the couple at a park with the twins as they each saw somthing on the side.

''What is this?''

''this is a photo album starting from your first date to Nowor when the twins were born''

''Thanks Shar'' Tay said with a smile as she cried in Chads chest.Ryan then handed his box to Kelsie and Jason they opened it to see a frame with a few musical notes and Basketballs and their was a picture of the couple at the prom. Their was a photo album as they opened it

''Thanks Guys''

''And this one is to Troy and Gabriella''

Gabriella opened the box and their was a picture of her and Troy on a swing infront of her house as she smiled in the corners was a bracelet and a Guys necklace as Gabi looked at the charms.IT was of a star,musical note,a snowflake,a basketball,a engagement ring,a diploma,and of a baby pacifier as she smiled and cryed on troys chest after hugging Shar and Ryan as tears came from everyone's eyes.

You had to admitt wouldnt you be crying it was the last time you and your best friends were hanging out.Sharpay looked at the gang as she took her camera and stopped a girl walking by.

''Can you take a photo''

''sure''

Everyone was standing by eachother Sharpay and Zeke were standing next to Ryan and Amanda,and Kelsie and jason.As Chad held Libby and Taylor held Cody they were sitting as Troy and Gabriella sat next to the camera and they all looked up the camera and smiled.

Sharpay,Ryan,Zeke,and Amanda were hugging the couples that were staying and the couple that were going to N.Y as everyone smiled Shar cried and held the twins once last time.After they left Kelsie and Jason were next as they tried to smile Kels just started to hug everyone as she walked to the car.The whole day passed by as the last couple said goodbye to their bff's.

''im gonna miss you Tay''

''me too''

''Chad.Take care of your family''

''you too troy'' As they hugged eachother and switched.

''bye tay take care of that guy''

''You take car of Gabs''Troy held the babies as he hugged Tay.

''Chad.Take care of em''

''Ill miss you all to much you take care of Troy''

''bye'' Gabriella started to cry as she walked to the car Troy behind her as they both got into the car tears fell from her face as she held Troy's hand.

''Im gonna miss them''

''Im gonna miss em too sweety lets get going'' Gabriella smiled as she looked behind her and saw her friends walk in the house as she sobbed into her hand and started to sing.

_525,600 minutes, 525,000 moments so dear. 525,600 minutes - how do you measure,  
measure a year? In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights, in cups of coffee. In  
inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife. In 525,600 minutes - how do you  
measure a year in the life?  
How about love? How about love? How about love? Measure in love. Seasons of  
love._

Tears fell from her face as she felt a hand on her hand as she looked over at Troy he then started to sing.

_In truths that she learned, or in times that he cried. In bridges he burned, or  
the way that she died._

She smiled as she started to sing the last part then he jumped in.

_It's time now to sing out, tho the story never ends let's celebrate remember a year in the life of friends. Remember  
the love! Remember the love! Remember  
the love! Measure in love. Seasons of love! Seasons of love._

That was when he reached over the car and kissed her as she smiled and looked up at the road to see the freeway her face softened as she realized she was gonna see them again.She looked at Troy and smiled as he started to cry and held her hand.

''Im ready''

''Good cause I love you too much''

''I love you too'' As they drove off leaving everything behind.

Um 1 more chapter and Im glad to say I have so many reviews please continue and the song they sang at the end.Was season's of love from the movie rent love that movie check it out and 1 more chappie hope you like. and the song shar sang to Libby was part of your world from the little mermaid_  
_


	15. epilouge

College wasnt as easy as it may seem as the couple went home for the summer it was June,10 and everyone was gathered around for Ryan's and Sharpay's B-day.Her hair was now blonde with a few brown highlight she was smiling as she looked at all her friends.She was holding her 11th month old goddaughter her smile was wide.As she handed Libby to Ryan who was talking to the guys.

Well many thing have changed for instance,Gabriella and Troy were living happily in their apartment near the school they talked weekly to kelsie and Jason and Monthly to Shar and company.Troy is a big time college basketball player and Gabriella volunteers in a elementry school.

Kelsie and Jason have an apartment in New york City since Kels is in Juliard (school of performance arts) and Jason is in NYU.It is also decided that they will get married near december of that year.

Chad and Taylor are actually having a hard time and it was decided that Tay would go to college full term and Chad would take night classes.They got engaged early in may and will get married early august.

Shar and Zeke are both actually having some great time in UCLA shar majors in acting and singing and Zeke is in Basketball.They will be getting married in december having a double wedding with Kels and Jason.

Ryan and Amanda are the only ones who are not engaged or married they both go to UCLA with the other couple and they share the apartment with eachother.

Its seems after all the drama that has been happening they are still the best of friends and they will always be friends.It has been the hardest year but they got thru it all and now no one will seperate them.

Thanks the last chapter please review please


	16. the sequal

The sequal is here its here well sorry to tell everyone it has been here since May 5 and it still here.

Its the next generation see how HSM own kids deal with promblems like cutting ,Drugs,Abuse,eating disorder and more please dont miss this drama packed story this stroy is called New Promblems A.K.A Fallen Angels


End file.
